Greener Grass
by Extreme-Anime
Summary: Rin, a sad, struggling women trying to find her way through life.    Sesshomaru, a grieving man looking for his long lost mate...    Together they could, maybe, become something greater.
1. Lonely Existance

**Greener Grass- Chapter one**

Some people believe in the saying 'The grass is greener on the other side'. Well I'm not some people; in fact I'm the most people who believe the grass you get is the grass you live with. At least that's what I thought until life as I knew it changed completely. My name's Rin, Auria if you want to know my last name. I'm 21, fresh out of college, and jobless. Well I did have a job until, well that's not important. What is important is that cold miserable day that happened to be the end of my deadbeat life, and the start of something greater.

"_Aw, don't worry hun. Things like that happen all the time, you'll find another one_."

Rin zipped up her heavy jacket to the chin, and slid her chocolate hat over her head before taking another sip of her steaming Joe. It was well into January, and the days were getting colder. She shifted the phone on her ear. "I gotta go Kagome, I'll catch you later." Without waiting for a reply, Rin snapped the phone shut.

She dug into her pocket, threw a few bills on the table, and left the coffee house. The biter wind made her flinch, and Rin self consciously pulled her scarf tighter around her neck. "I need a car." The streets were practically empty as she trudged through them. Depression slowly ate at her.

Today her boss, Mr. Tayo, just up and fired her. Apparently there were signs of embezzlement from the books, and she was the one who worked the cash register the majority of the time. Rin signed; pressing the button to walk across the street.

As if she would steal from her job that was paying enough to keep her from eviction. Now she was out of a job, and with no $300 to pay her rent. Her life couldn't get anymore sad. She had no one to ask for help, her parents died a long time ago leaving no tips of other family. Then there was Kagome, but asking a friend for money would be embarrassing. Plus how would she pay her back?

Finally making it to her apartment, Rin snatched the notices off the door and let herself in. Her place was small; one bedroom and one of those kitchen/ living room things. It was vaguely decorated with a small TV in the corner with a raggedy couch. Then of course there was her bathroom.

She stepped into the bathroom, studying herself in the mirror. People always told her she was pretty, that her long chocolate tresses complimented her heart shaped face and her big brown eyes. Tonight she would learn just how much pretty would get her.

She changed, and left the apartment again. Tears brimmed in her eyes, but she wiped them away quickly because the cold stung her face. It wasn't ten minutes later when Rin arrived at Main Street, her destination. There were a few other women standing around, their legs clad in fishnets and their faces caked with make-up.

One got into a car with a grinning man. At this point, she was desperate for money. This wasn't the month to be thrown out. She would likely die, and Kagome was too busy visiting the states to be bothered by her broke friend.

At that moment a sleek black expensive looking car pulled up in front of her. Rin gasped when she looked at the driver. He stared back at her with intense amber eye; his silver hair fell over his shoulder.

His voice was soft and harsh, "Get In."

Her fingers trembled, but she found the handle and slid herself in the seat just as he pressed the gas. They zoomed past Main Street, the prostitutes looking on in disgust at her for pulling an obviously rich patron. She sneaked a side glance at the stranger, and couldn't help but to think of how beautiful he was.

Even so, she knew what he wanted and what she had to do.

"Aren't you going to a…ask me how much? Or what you want?"

She wasn't prepared for the disgusted glare he gave her, or the glint in his odd colored eyes that made him god-like.

"I would never lower myself to a whore's client."

At his words, relief bubbled over her body. She exhaled, and then glared back at him.

"I'm not a whore!"

He glanced at her, but said nothing. The silence in the car was stifling. If he didn't want anything, why had he picked her up?

"Are you some type of serial killer?"

Rin swore she could see a ghost of a smile on his lips, but his face stayed stoic.

"Kagome begged me to check on you."

"Kagome? What?"

"Go grab what you need, and I don't like waiting. Don't make me come in after you."

Looking out the window, Rin realized they were in front of her apartment complex. She glanced at the man, and got out of the car. He didn't really look like the type to go against. Once inside her apartment, she looked around. Her mind was a jumbled mess.

Organizing her thoughts as best she could, she stared throwing things into a duffle bag. A few outfits, her toothbrush, etc. "Why would Kagome send some guy after me without telling me? How did she know what was going on." After grabbing what she would need, Rin took one more longing glance around before shutting the door.

Back outside she shut the car door after her. He was on the phone, but gave her a careless look when she got in.

"Have it done." He slipped the phone into his pocket.

"I trust you have everything. You won't be coming back. Then again…" He gave her a look over. "You'll need new things anyway."

Eye widening, Rin gasped. "How dare you, who do you think you are judging me like that! I don't even know who the hell you are, or where we're going, and why you're here, or why I'm even in this car!"

That being said Rin grasped the handle and jerked. It was locked. She turned her glare to the man.

"Unlock the door, now." He shifted the car into drive, ignored her, and speed off."

"This is kidnapping I hope you know, I'll have you arrested!" He ignored her again. Groaning, Rin slid down in her seat. If he was sent by Kagome she knew she wasn't in any danger, and yelling at him was obviously pointless.

"Can I at least know your name?"

His eyes were trained on the road as they slowly moved out of the city. "Sesshomaru."

She was silent for a minute. "Sesshomaru, that's pretty."

"Hn"

"…Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"My home."

She watched the blur of the city lights race by her, and then disappear. She was so tired, of struggling, worrying, and not living. Her eyes closed, and she drifted off.

When she awoke, there was a faint beating in her ear.

Ba-bump Ba-bump Ba-bump

She was warm, and the smell of something light and masculine filled her nose. She almost fell back to sleep, when she realized what was going on. Her head snapped up, and she found Sesshomaru was carrying her. He pushed open a door with his leg, and glided over to the huge bed. Gently, he sat her down and straightened back up.

He looked ready to leave when she said something. "I don't understand, what's going on?"

He signed, and for the first time Rin noticed how tired he was.

"I owe Kagome one." And with that he made his way to the door. "Wait!" Rin jumped up, and ran to him. Unfortunately she tripped. Her eyes squeeze shut, and she waited for impact. It never came. Instead Sesshomaru had her by her waist, but the look on his face put her on edge.

Looking down, she found the source of his expression. Her trench coat had come open, and revealed her outfit. She was wearing a very small skirt, and a lacey, practically see-through half shirt. Her face was on fire while she frantically closed her jacket.

He was regarding her with this unreadable look now, and it unnerved her.

"Have you…"

"No!" She hoped he didn't have a bad image of her already. "I'm not like that."

"Yet you intended to."

She didn't have anything to say, so he left the room. Rin groaned. She threw herself on the bed, and cradled her head. She had such a bad headache. Her eyes found the wall. It was a dark crème, bordered with a light chocolate color. It was oddly soothing, being such a neutral scheme. Why was her life so difficult?

Rolling onto her back, she studied the ceiling. Oddly, all she could think about is Sesshomaru's eyes. It was like he knew something about her that she her self didn't understand. His look was so… cynical, calculating, almost _knowing_. Maybe she was going weak. Rin shuddered. Maybe she needed someone to be strong for her now.

l

The door creaked open. She could feel the presence of someone in her room. They crept closer to her bed, each step carefully and precisely placed. "Rin" It was him. She sat up, her wide eyes locking on his golden ones.

"Sesshomaru."

He sat on the bed, and grasped her face between his soft hands. She could only lean in closer. He kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, and breathed softly in her ear.

"Don't leave, please."

He pulled away. There was the spark in his eyes. "You have to do something, Rin."

Rin smiled. Her fingers caressed his cheek. "What?"

"Wake up"

Rin jumped up; her hands flew to her chest where her heart was beating rapidly. A quick glance around told her she was in the room she was given. Sweat dribbled down her forehead. Sesshomaru backed away from his close range. He was giving her the look again.

"Wha?" Mentally she smacked herself. She couldn't even formulate a proper sentence. He threw his hair over his shoulder, and his smell drifted towards her once more. She let out a breath.

"You called my name, while you were sleeping." His voice was quiet. A hot blush made its way to her cheeks. _Was that a dream? _

"I'm…I didn't know…"

He studied her. After a few moments he rose to leave. "Wait, please."

He stopped, but didn't bother turning around. He waited. Rin watched his back, not knowing what to say. She just wanted him to stay. His presence made her feel different, inhuman.

"Your not going to tell me why I'm here, right?" He turned around, and regarded her with little emotion.

"I didn't expect such a fragile little girl."

Rin licked her lips. Her fingers tightened around the comforter. "Sometimes we're stuck with the grass we get."

"Weak people accept. Others change and create." He glared at her.

"If you don't like me so much, why am I still here?" Sesshomaru stalked closer to her.

"You're here because I put you here, and you'll stay until I say otherwise, girl."

She could feel his breath on her face. She was suddenly impulsive. Moving forward quickly, she pressed her lips against his. He didn't respond at first. Seconds rolled by before he roughly grabbed her chin and pulled her away.

"Control yourself mate." His words came out in a growl as he backed away from her. Her eye widened, and he caught his mistake too late.

"Mate?" Sesshomaru growled again, and turned around to punch the nearest wall. The wall crumbled under his fist, and left a gaping hole. Rin shrieked, and shrunk into the bed when he turned his angry gaze on her.

"300 years ago my Rin was murdered. You might look like her, and smell like her but she had a stronger will. Not like yours, you're weak. I will not believe it."

He was gone before she realized.

Rin was shocked; she unconsciously reached for her ringing phone.

"Kagome? What's happening?"

**Review please =]**


	2. Death is no escape

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, it all happened so fast =]! Well Enjoy. –AF**

**Chapter 2-**

Words were starting to bleed into one another, swirling around the page and re-making sentences that didn't make sense. With a breath of incredible annoyance, Sesshomaru let the book he was reading slide from his fingertips.

The action happened in an almost slow motion effect; inching smoothly from him and free falling to the ground; which emitted a soft thump when it landed. The pages ruffled, and then the cover snapped closed.

He could try all night to read it, and it would all be done it vain. His mind was elsewhere tonight, particularly on the human girl. His fist, pale and tight, hit the smooth oak wood desk. His eye glinted in anger, or was it confusion and denial?

How had he been so naive to act on such…_excitement? _Now he would have to detangle himself from the sticky situation that had presented it's self. Obviously, Kagome was wrong with her assumption.

Sesshomaru scoffed. An assumption; it left a distasteful taste in his mouth. This little girl was without a doubt not _his Rin_. She would not be re-born with such a weak moral; such a trait would be rebutted with the gods.

And now as he sat brooding over his current predicament, so such it was a mistake, there was still an annoying lingering idea. A thought that suggested that this timid, weak, human was indeed his mate.

_**Preposterous**_

It was time to do away with her. She was only distracting his time away from finding his real mate. He would not fall weak to a possibility; to a mere chance.

As he rose, he thought about her. Her sweet smiles yet paired with beautiful eyes that radiated authority. He faulted; letting his memory get the best of him. 300 year ago he was fearless, strong, and dedicated to ruling his empire.

When he met her he did not refuse her, and watched her grow through his cold gaze. He would not deny himself something that seemed born from him. She was so alike, with only her happy disposition to separate them.

Sesshomaru pushed aside the vision. 300 year later, he feared never finding her again, he was only strong with her by his side, and he only wanted to rule with her silent approval.

Walking down the dark hall, he marveled the plush carpet beneath his feet. His silver hair flowed behind him obediently. Rin's room was quiet, but with his acute ears he heard her heart beating through the door. __

His hand touched the door knob, but he paused. This girl had a powerful aura, one he did not notice before hand. It radiated strongly and sweetly. He brushed it off, assuming she wasn't fully human, and pushed open the door.

His eyes scanned the room, and froze. There she was, sitting on the bed in nothing more then a towel. He shoulders were still glazed with moisture. She was humming a light tune; her hands were busy rubbing her long pale legs.

A few times she squirted more lotion from the small bottle next to her, and continued her task. When she looked finish she stood up from the bed.

She had yet to notice her visitor, and Sesshomaru seemed like he was in a trance. His voice wouldn't cooperate; his body remained still.

Her towel pooled at her ankles, and he sucked in his breath. She heard. Her head snapped up, and her eyes widened considerably when she saw him. She gasped. Backing up to the bed, she made a small attempt to cover herself up with her arms.

"Sesshomaru!" He didn't hear her surprised, confused little voice. He remained silent, taking in her soft looking pale skin, her many curves; how good her long dark hair looked in contrast to her light body. But one thing made him stop.

Made him ignore the stirring in an area he had forgot could react. It was a tiny but visible blue moon on her side to the left of her belly button. He wasn't prepared for the emotions, the shock, and the _realization_.

"Rin." His voice came out a mere whisper, giving her only a taste of what was going on. She sat there, confused, unknowing, _so unknowing_.

His mark, she bared his mark on her wet skin. His heart began beating fast, his mouth became dry, his mind was racing.

_It can't be_

His body acted on its own, taking small steps until he was face to face with her. He touched her mark gingerly.

"It's not a tattoo. I was born with it, or so that's what I was told."

His eyes collided with her bright ones; his thoughts were confirmed. The priestess was correct. Sesshomaru was at a lost of what to do. Here was his long lost mate, and he could only stare quietly at her.

His starring must have unnerved her further, because she pushed him away from her with the palms of her hands. She reached for the towel between them on the floor. He stopped her; lifting her chin up to face him.

"Sesshomaru, I…"

"Rin? Where are…Oh my…" Sesshomaru craned his head around to the door where Kagome currently stood, seemingly frozen. She covered her eyes.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't expect…um, I'll wait downstairs." She was gone in a heart beat. Rin shrieked then, giving him a powerful shove that almost made him topple.

He turned back to her and growled. "Rin…Mate."

"No, shut up." Surprised, he watched her grab her towel and stalk to the bathroom. The door slammed shut, but he could hear her over the noise she was creating.

"Kagome explained it to me when she called earlier. Look, if I'm your whatever or something, you already made it clear you don't want me. I'm too weak, remember?"

She marched from the bathroom fully dressed, hurriedly brushing her hair into a ponytail. "And I don't have to be where I'm not wanted, mate or not!"

She gave him one more pointed look before brushing past him. It wasn't five seconds when he had her pinned to the wall of the hall; his eyes were dangerously teetering on amber and crimson.

"You don't understand…What I've been through…to find you." He lowered his face close to hers, and caught her lips in a light kiss. She pushed him away; sorrow lined her face. Softly, she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm not what you though you'd find." She kissed his cheek, slipped out of his hold and walked away. He didn't go after her; jus watched her retreating back like a defeated solider.

For the second time in his long, ageless life, Sesshomaru felt pathetic.

Rin pulled her feet up on the seat; her eyes watched the city come back into view as they drove further away from him. She tried to ignore the feeling of losing a part of her. She had always felt something was missing in her life. It was an empty feeling she felt constantly.

When he was there, so close, that feeling was non-existent. Why?

_Could I really be… his mate?_

She shook her head, dismissing her thoughts. He had made it clear he didn't want her. She signed. Everything too good is often not true.

"Rin, I have to tell you something. Just don't write him out of your life, because I know how you're feeling. There's a lot about this that you don't know."

Rin turned to look at her best friend, frowning. "I thought you were visiting the states." The look Kagome gave her told her that it wasn't going to be that easy to avoid the subject. Crossing her small arms, she sat back in her seat.

"I know what I need to know. Maybe back then we, um, loved each other. But now times are different. I'm apparently not the same Rin I use to be, so he doesn't want someone different. Leave it where it is Kagome."

Kagome stopped at the red light, and turned to give her friend a sorry look. "Unfortunately, that's an issue that Sesshomaru will have to get over."

She accelerated. "The word mate isn't like marriage of something. It's not just a bond on a piece of paper. It's a spiritual bond, Rin. It doesn't fade and it doesn't break, ever. Through death, and reincarnation, it's going to always be there. You two can hate each other all you want, but fate will have you together."

Rin, visibly shocked, sat quietly. "We live in a world where demons do exist Rin. They live alongside us, but only few know. The ones who aren't completely human."

"So what are you saying? We aren't human now?"

"Well, we are. But we're mated to demons Rin. Their blood is in ours, making us unlike regular humans but still semi-human. When we are marked,"

Kagome pushed her hair aside to reveal a pair or holes on her neck. "We become connected. I can feel what Inuyasha is feeling, and he I. Sesshomaru would have to mark you again since you were reborn. Don't worry, I was too."

Rin twirled a strand of her chocolate hair, feeling overwhelmed. "You never told me Inuyasha was a demon, or that you knew about Sesshomaru looking for me. Why didn't you tell me?"

Her friend looked perplexed, but the look quickly disappeared. "Sesshomaru doesn't like to act on assumptions. You have to understand he's been looking for you for a long time. So when I told him about you he was skeptical. He wouldn't even listen to me."

"So what made him change his mind?"

Kagome shrugged. "Can't say. Maybe he felt the spiritual connection. Maybe he was curious. It doesn't matter. The point is your mark, you know that blue moon? That's the proof of the connection. You are his mate."

The car pulled into a long driveway, and Rin quickly recognized Kagome's huge house. "But Kagome, what if he decides he doesn't care? What if he doesn't want me? I can't go through this again…"

Kagome seized her friend by the shoulders, and stared at her firm in the eye.

"Listen to me, Eian was a jerk. Sesshomaru is nothing like that. Sure he's stubborn at first, but you're his soul mate. He _needs_ you. He will never abandon you, or hurt in the way Eian did. Do you understand me?"

Her face was wet; soft tears glided down her face. "Yeah, I know Kags."

Eian. She would never forget what he did. Not for as long as she lived.

"Don't cry, darling." Kagome gingerly wiped her face and smiled. "Come on, you can finally meet Inuyasha. You know he's away all the time, and you could never catch him."

Sniffing, Rin shook her head and smiled. "Yes, let's see what a terribly hideous man he is." Both girls laughed, and got out to the car. They climbed the large gray steps to the huge front door, and Rin waited while Kagome fished in her purse for her keys.

"Ah, here it is!" She pulled it out, grinning. Rin laughed. "Maybe if you carried a smaller purse, stuff wouldn't get lost in there."

Kagome shrugged, and unlocked the door. "Welcome again to me humble adobe."

Once inside, Rin gazed at the familiar front room. "Just as clean as it always is."

"Of course, who likes a dirty house?" Then Kagome grabbed Rin, and pulled her along.

"Now we hunt for the king of my life." Rin smiled, shaking her head at her friend's analogy. "Awww, sweet love." Kagome nodded.

"You know he can help you out and talk some sense into Sesshomaru for you. That way you can organize your thoughts and feelings before you have to see him again." Rin frowned, but nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I suppo…" Just then a man came into view. He had long, silver tresses held up in a tight ponytail, amber orbs, and a weird half smile on his face. The resemblance to Sesshomaru was almost too much to handle.

Kagome smirked. "Did I forget to say their brothers?"

**Thanks for reading, Review please=]**


	3. Be mine, Forever

**Chapter 3-**

_Cold. She was so cold. White flakes swirled around her vision, the sky was a bright white light that released them. _

"_Am I in heaven? Did I die?"_

_She attempted to sit up, but a sharp pain produced from her midsection ran through her body like fire and ice. She moaned; breathed in harshly through her clamped teeth. Her fingers grabbed at her stomach, and there she felt something slick._

_Slowly, she brought her hand up to her vision; trembling, half frost bit. Crimson, crimson colored her fingers, her body, the cold soft snow around her. It traveled in drag lines towards her. _

"_I crawled here?" _

_She was becoming dizzy. Her blood seemed to stretch for as far as she could see. She felt, something. Something like fear? Fear for what? Was it the cause of the blood?_

"_I'm going to die." It wasn't an acceptance, nor was it realization. It was what she wanted, what her soul yearned for. Grief filled her entire spirit, leaving no room for bitter happiness. _

_And he appeared, snow flakes falling in circles around him like a god; face beautifully pale, stance as stoic as ever. _

_And her fear GREW. _

_Her heart beat FASTER._

_Her despair CONSUMED her. _

_Falling, she was slowly falling in her own pool of blood._

_Yet; she wasn't falling quickly enough._

_From. Him. _

Rin shivered; her lungs gasped for breath as her heart tried to calm. When she regained herself, she balled up her fist and punched the bed around her. A week. It had been a week since she'd seen him and that dream, that _nightmare_, had been haunting her ever since.

It was so confusing. One minute she's laying down outside, in the snow, bleed profusely. The next, she sees him, Sesshomaru, her mate, and… darkness. Nothing after that.

Was it a vision? Some type of fabrication her brain had come up with to substitute for the emptiness she felt without him? Her feet were making their way to the bathroom. Her orbs stared openly at her reflection. Sweat collected on her brow, and bags were slowly making their selves apparent.

A grim chuckle creaked out of her throat. How had her life become worse? There was a knock on the bedroom door. Closing the bathroom door, Rin turned the water on blast. The second knock came on the bathroom door.

"Rin? Are you alright?" She stared at the steam rising from the sink; her hands were scorched red.

"Rin?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She shut the water off. Kagome attempted to turn the knob, only to find it locked. She was silent for a second.

" He's here, Rin."

The door flew open, and Rin stared at her friend with angry eyes.

"Tell him to leave. I don't want to talk to him."

Kagome was regarding her with a sad look; it made her bubble even more. Couldn't she see he was destroying her? Making her sick?

"If you don't become re-marked soon, you'll regress, Rin. Slowly, and painfully, you'll die. You can't avoid your soul mate once you've come into contact. So get dressed, and come downstairs. He'll take you back to his house."

She went to leave, and then turned back around. The tight embrace lasted for what seemed like eternity; Tears threatened to overflow Rin's brown eyes.

"He's going to take care of you this time Rin, trust me." With that she left.

Five minutes later she was trudging downstairs with the best pout she could muster. She tugged her shirt down, and walked into the foyer. He was there of course, looking just as out of place as she remembered. She avoided his eyes; not wanting to be swayed by the twinkle.

Inuyasha whispered something to him, and he finally turned his gaze from her to listen. They talked quietly for a few minutes. Kagome came over and squeezed her shoulder.

"What are they talking about?" Kagome looked back at the two men.

"Sesshomaru is unhappy about your 'condition'" She rolled her eyes.

"You do look a little sick; and a few pounds lighter, but that's entirely his fault."

Rin nodded, ignoring the fact that her state bothered him. She was just property in his eyes she bet. Finally, he turned to her.

"We're going."

She crinkled her nose, but the look Kagome gave her made her comply with him. She gave Kagome and Inuyasha a hug, and then marched passed him through the door. This time he had a black escalade, and Rin found herself looking at a raised vehicle. Gripping the door, she pushed herself up to get into the SUV. She was about to put her leg in when her grip slipped and she began to fall backwards.

Her mouth opened to release a yell; but suddenly she wasn't falling. She was encased in warmth and the smell of his cologne. Her eyes found his, and they were both still for a while. Her anger came back then, and she looked away.

It was as if she broke the trance. He lifted her into the seat; practically slamming the door after. When he climbed into the driver seat and ignited the engine she glanced over at him.

"How do you take it back?"

He didn't look at her. His eyes narrowed a bit as they watched the street before him.

"Take what back." His voice with flat, and without interest.

"The mark. Us being mated, the whole soul mate thing. I want you to take it back."

There was a plunge of silence, stiff, unnerving, stifling. His grip became noticeably tighter on the steering wheel. And then he did something Rin found odd, shocking, and uncharacteristic. He made the saddest face she could have ever imagined.

His pout made a fang protrude from his lips.

"You can't, Rin." His voice was quiet, almost thoughtful. "A bond like this cant be destroyed, even through death."

He went on looking defeated for a while, and then he returned to his emotionless mask. He didn't look at her for the rest of the trip. She almost felt bad. Had she really hurt his feelings?

She scoffed at herself. He didn't have feelings. That was a human virtue. Still, her emotions nagged at her. She felt like she was the bad guy now. They pulled up in his long driveway, and he cut the engine.

"I'm… I didn't mean to say that, Sesshomaru."

He opened the door. "I'm going to mark you. After that you can do as you wish. You have no obligation here with me." He left her alone in the car. Slipping down into the seat, Rin huffed. Feeling bad for him was a mistake.

She was right, he didn't want her. He didn't even care that they were mated. She climbed out of the car, and made her way slowly to the house. Instead of going to her given room, she decided to explore. Past the foyer was the grand stair case on both sides. Under it leads to the huge burgundy and green themed kitchen.

She went upstairs, where the halls were endless and the doors stretched on forever. She saw her room door, but the door right next to it caught her attention. It was a huge two door; dark cheery wood made Japanese style so it slid apart.

Curiosity got the better of her, and she crept up to the beautifully carved door. Her fingers slid against the smooth creation, and they slowly pulled the doors away from each other.

The room was breathless. In the far middle was a bed, one of the biggest she had ever seen. Dark wood dressers decorated another half of the room. The windows were huge; they seemed to stretch so long up to the raised ceiling. The thick curtains that hung from them were opened to let in the brilliant sunshine.

She turned to the bed. It looked too comfortable, and inviting. Giving into her desire and ignoring a nagging feeling that she shouldn't be in there, Rin allowed herself to drift towards the massive bed.

A sign left her lips when she sunk into the middle of it. She closed her eyes, curled up, and felt her self drift off to sleep.

Sesshomaru sipped his coffee slowly. The hot liquid didn't burn on the way down. His mind was in chaos. He didn't know how to act, now that Rin was here. Had he expected never to find her?

He took another long drag. His free hand played with a strand of his silver hair. Now, he was in battle with himself. Part of him wanted to love her like he had always, but the other part knew he couldn't lie to her like that.

Not after what he did. Her finding out was inevitable. It was just a matter of time. He slid his room door open, and stepped in. His brow rose in surprise when he saw the lump in the middle of his bed. He sat his coffee down.

Walking over to the bed, Sesshomaru gently pulled the cover back to reveal his mate's face. Her sleeping figure was angelic, and soothing. It reminded him of back when he use to watch her sleep beside him; her hand had tightly clutched his shirt to ensure he wouldn't leave.

He leaned forward, and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry." Rising from his seat, he went into the bathroom, and shut the door.

Rin groaned, and rolled over. Her hands rubbed her closed eyes for a second before she cracked them. There was a clicking noise coming from somewhere. Her eyes darted to the window. The sun was gone, replaced with the dark sky.

She had slept a full day. She lifted herself, and yawned. The clicking noise was still there. Confused, she gazed around the room. Her eyes settled on his back. He was sitting at a desk she had noticed earlier in a secluded office attached to the room.

The see through door was cracked open, and she could clearly see his silky hair, the muscles of his arm, the curve of his lips…

She blushed, and she could feel her face get hot. She had wondered into Sesshomaru's room, and slept in his bed. Why hadn't he woke her and kicked her out?

She just sat there, staring at him through the crack, until she was caught. His fingers stopped moving on the keyboard, and his body shifted in the chair. His gaze caught hers in the act. Yet, she couldn't look away.

She was suddenly engulfed with the need to have him close, to feel the heat from his body, and have his arms around her. She bit her lip, trying to remind herself she wasn't the same Rin he had been looking for.

He rose, and opened the door wider. Her breath caught, and all attempts of logic and reasoning fled her.

"Sesshomaru."

He walked until he was standing beside the bed. He reached out and grabbed a creamy thigh; dragging her to him until she was pressed against him.

"Sesshomaru, please?"

He held her gaze while his fingers caressed her cheek.

" I know I'm not her, but…"

He shushed her, using a claw to slide across her lips.

"You were always such a gentle girl, Rin. I changed you, and you became me. I don't want that again. You weren't happy…You were never happy that way."

She gazed in wonder at him.

"But…I'm still weak. I can't even try to be better." Her lip quivered, and her eyes were at a downcast. Sesshomaru lifted her chin until she was looking back at him again.

"I am your mate, Rin. I failed to keep you safe. It's my job to be strong, so you don't have to."

Rin smiled. She let her fingers travel through his hair, before pushing herself closer to him. Her lips touched his. Her heart fluttered in fear when he didn't respond at first, but he lifted her up and settled them both on the bed before deepening the kiss.

_**V**_

"I feel it. The connection to you." He smiled faintly at her; kissing her forehead and caressing her cheek. She frowned at him, reaching to touch his face.

"Why are you…worried? I can feel it from you, did I do something?"

He glided a claw over her bottom lip, and kissed her. "I'm sorry, my mate. I'm not proud of what…happened so long ago."

She studied him for a moment, before tucking her head in his chest.

"It doesn't matter what happened then, Sesshomaru. You can start over, now."

He listened to her heart beat slow, and her breath even out. She was always going to be his sweet Rin. He closed his eyes, pulling his mate closer to him. He was going to make the most out of tonight, because in the morning he knew she would know.

Kagome had told him about the dreams she had been having, and it was only a matter of time before she knew the truth. The horrible, cold truth. And what made it worse was that, he did not regret what he did. Only that she died in the end.

_Cold. She was so cold. White flakes swirled around her vision, the sky was a bright white light that released them. _

"_Am I in heaven? Did I die?"_

_She attempted to sit up, but a sharp pain produced from her midsection ran through her body like fire and ice. She moaned, breathed in harshly through her clamped teeth. Her fingers grabbed at her stomach, and there she felt something slick._

_Slowly, she brought her hand up to her vision; trembling, half frost bit Crimson, crimson colored her fingers, her body, the cold soft snow around her. It travels in drag lines towards her. _

"_I crawled here?" _

_She was becoming dizzy. Her blood seemed to stretch for as far as she could see. She felt, something. Something like fear? Fear for what? Was it the cause of the blood?_

"_I'm going to die." It wasn't an acceptance, nor was it realization. It was what she wanted, what her soul yearned for. Grief filled her entire spirit, leaving no room for bitter happiness. _

_And he appeared, snow flakes falling in circles around him like a god; face beautifully pale, stance as stoic as ever. _

_And her fear GREW. _

_Her heart beat FASTER._

_Her despair CONSUMED her. _

_Falling, she was slowly falling in her own pool of blood._

_Yet; she wasn't falling quickly enough._

_From. Him._

_He stared at her, his face giving off signs of disgust. His steps closer to her were agonizing; like a wound being twisted with a knife. Finally, he crouched down to her _

"_Mate, you dare run from me. Don't you value your life?"_

_Tears fell from her eyes, washing steaks of blood off her face. _

"_I have no life to value. It died when you beat it out of me. Let me die with it, please."_

_He scoffed, and his amber eyes burned. _

"_I will not be succeeded by a half-breed child of mine. You knew this. It is no one's fault but your own, Rin."_

_Her broken gaze watched him lifelessly. _

"_I thought you loved me, Sesshomaru. I though you were suppose to protect me…" _

_She coughed, and blood speckled her lips. He frowned, and felt her pulse. _

"_Stop this childish behavior, Rin. We're going back to the estate, or you will die."_

_She smiled, and clutched his shirt. _

"_You were never weak, Rin. Don't let an unborn child sway you now."_

"_I was always weak. You just never gave me the option… to let my mate take care of me…and now you see. I am indeed human. And I will die… a weak human along… with my unborn dead child."_

_Sesshomaru stood then, turning his back. _

"_Then you are not my wife; only a sad human woman."_

_And she died, in the snow, dyed red with blood, for her dead child._

_& __**Sesshomaru went mad**__. _

**Review please **


	4. Destruction on a shore

**Chapter 4-**

_Searching around  
Searching and flee (search to flee?)  
To the light nothing can hide  
No one is safe from their fate_

_**And she was dead. He, a powerful ruler, fell to his knees in the snow. His heart beat slowly, his face was void, his eyes were unseeing. **_

_**What mattered?**_

_**What was he doing?**_

_**What was gone from him?**_

_Death  
For you kiss  
Sin a lie  
Embracing unkind  
Nothing is safe from their fate_

_**He clutched his sword, and cut her body. Over, and over again. Still she didn't relive, her breath did not invade her body, her heart did not ignite with a vengeance. **_

_**He could do nothing to bring her back.**_

_**His sword fell. **_

_**He crawled to her; through the tainted snow, until he was there. **_

_**His arms pulled her close.**_

_**He squeezed, he pulled her closer. **_

_**Her blood soaked his shirt. He nuzzled her neck, inhaled her scent. **_

_Death  
before you walk  
sensuously light to the light  
Open your eyes  
And no one is safe from their fate  
Death in its arms  
Death in its arms  
Death in its arms  
Death in its arms  
Death in your arms_

_**Tears **_

_**Crys **_

_**Agony**_

_**Pain**_

_**Hopelessness**_

_**He. Had. Failed. **_

_**For eternity. He had failed his mate, but he would stand. He would bury her body next to his child's.**_

_**He would walk away to continue his nation.**_

_**He would marry a demon woman, and they would make a pure heir.**_

_**Because he was the devil. He was the monster.**_

_**And he didn't have what it took to grieve over what has been lost**_

_Death  
Before your kiss  
A sin a lie  
Embracing unkind  
Nothing is safe from their fate  
Death in its arms  
Death in its arms  
Death in its arms  
Death in its arms  
Death in its arms  
Death in your arms_

Review please. I'm trying to get at least twenty before I upload another chapter (Which is done by the way lol)& btw poem not mine -AF


	5. ReWritten

**Okay I'm not sure why; but my story breaks are not showing up in my story. Sorry for any confusion that came because of that, & I'll find a way to separate them a different way. Also, thanks you guys for the 20 reviews =]. If you're going to add me to story alert, or favorite story, or favorite author (Which is like the biggest honor don't get me wrong) you might as well throw in a tinny weenie review. Those keep me going lovely readers. So okay, 5****th**** chapter, time to pull out the big guns ;) long chapters, cranked up drama & endless screaming at the screen as you read for everyone! Yay! Anyways enough of my pestering. Read & enjoy. -AF**

**Chapter 5-**

Dark. 

Quiet.

Seclusion.

Hatred.

Anger.

Forgiveness?

Rin brought her knees tighter against her. She had a horrible headache.

_"It doesn't matter what happened then, Sesshomaru. You can start over, now."_

Had she really meant that? She shuddered; breathed out shaky breaths; rubbed her clammy hands. An explanation was what she needed. But would that suffice?

Would that fill the void she felt knowing that he committed such treachery? Her legs trembled, but she stood. Her feet were numb, but she gripped the door knob. Light fluttered into the room, momentarily blinding her.

And she ran.

Ran down the hall;

Ran down the stairs;

Right into his study.

She didn't bother knocking. He snapped his head up at her entrance, and he was quickly standing. A few books tumbled to the floor. They stood there, starring at each other, but not really looking at each other.

Rin ran her fingers through her hair. The look in her eyes was frantic. "There has to be an explanation." She fell into the couch behind her; a lost expression surfaced on her face. "Or, maybe you're just a monster."

He didn't say anything. He slowly sat back down in his seat. " I did do what I had to do. I do not wish or feel compelled to take it back." She glared at him then. "Then how is that? How could you tell me you love me but hurt me so bad?"

He was silent. The air was thick with tension. Nodding suddenly, Rin smiled to herself. She stood. "Good bye, Sesshomaru." Her fingers were gracing the door when she heard him speak so quietly. "When we met, you were so young. Still so very impressionable. You stuck to me like we were truly one. I never knew why I let you stay with me.

I must have known my cold demeanor would suck the life out of you. And it did. I watched you slowly die, and then re-birth a different person. I destroyed your happiness, your optimism, your very soul. You became me… and I love every moment of it."

The glare in his eyes was almost malicious. It caused Rin to inch further across the room.

_What wasn't this man capable of?_

" I forgot that you were human. I pushed you to become something you were not purely for my own satisfaction. I molded you into my wife. But you happened to be my soul mate by some crazy chance. When I realized this, I knew that I would never know my mate for who she truly was.

Even so, I didn't see that your human heart still beat. You were still Rin, but it was hidden. Hidden to please me." He paused. Rin was sitting now, standing being too much of a challenge, and staring with wide eyes into her lap.

"When I took you as my wife, everyone was unhappy. Threats on your life were countless. A demon and a human bond was unheard of, especially for a great ruler as I was. But you were strong. You exerted your power and position until they were forced to accept it.

Inside, you were breaking. Your heart was beginning to fade. You were becoming…less harsh. Less like me. And then you became pregnant. Usually, you went to see the potionis, as there was not contraceptive then and you were pupped frequently.

But this time, you hid it from me. You lied and said you took care of it, but you just hid its scent. Months went by and you were showing the signs. Your stomach was becoming more round, but you hid it all very well.

You insisted on looser kimono's. The day I realized you were pregnant…I lost my mind. You were ready have the child born. I couldn't let that happen. I wanted you strong, and heartless. I knew this child was going to change you. Going to change **me**."

The room was quiet. Silent tears fell down Rin's pale cheeks.

"So selfish. How could you?"  
Sesshomaru rubbed his face.

"300 years ago Rin, I was the strongest, most feared demon ruler in the western nation. I was a different man then. I didn't care, I _**was**_ selfish, I _**was**_a monster. These things I do not deny. I destroyed my mate, and my potential child."

He walked across the room; touched her neck; tilted her face upwards.

"I can't tell you I'm sorry, Rin. But I can say that right now, I will do everything in my power to keep you the way you are."

Her eyes glistened, and she let her fingers caress his cheek. He took her hand in his and rubbed it against his face before kissing it tenderly.

"This is why you can't stay with me, Rin." He pulled away, and turned his back. Rin was silent; she pulled her legs up to her chin. "I know…I can't. But, my body won't let me leave."

Sesshomaru kept his back to her, his voice was hard.

"If you don't, you'll die again. I'll suck the life out of you. You'll never have children. Is that what you want?"

She sniffed, and rubbed her nose.

"You said you were different, that you changed!"

He chuckled, and let his claws detangle his hair.

"It doesn't matter Rin. The memories will come back to you. You'll remember the things I did, the way I treated you everyday…" He sat. "A relationship now will be nearly impossible once you realized who I was. Who I still am."

He looked at her with a furious expression.

"Your still human, Rin. Nothing changes."

He closed his eyes, and breathed out. A few moments later, he felt her small frame climb into his lap. Her lips pressed against his temple. Amber eyes stared into light brown ones.

"I'm sorry, but you're not going to get rid of me that easy."

She leaned into his ear, "You loved me before when I was still a human, Sesshomaru."

He brushed her hair out of her face. "What's broken can not be fixed, mate."

_**V **_

The days, they carried on. Rin surprised herself. Every night, just like Sesshomaru had promised, the memories came back to her. One by one. With each one came a higher level of pain, of suffering, and it was all she could do to stomach it. He was right. She could no longer deny it with hope. A relationship beyond this point was inarguably _**impossible.**_

_**V**_

"_Sesshomaru?" _

_Her protector turned his head slightly; his eyes were bright red. _

"_Do as you're told, Rin."_

_She stared at him with the innocence of a 13 year old child. But he would have none of that. _

"_Rin." _

_He was growling now. Rin looked down at the pig. It looked up at her with question, occasionally squealing when Sesshomaru pressed down on his foot too hard. She looked back at Sesshomaru._

"_I do not wish to become like you, my lord." _

_With that she turned, and walked away. Tears wet her small cheeks as they fell from her huge childlike eyes._

_**V**_

She wished that it never happened. That they could maybe start over. Do it _**different**_.

_**V**_

_Rin laughed, and scooted closer to Adam. The teenage boy smiled, and let his arm fall around her. The 18 year olds gazed at each other. _

"_Your so beautiful, Rin." _

_She blushed, and looked away. _

"_Thanks Adam. No one's every said that to me before."_

_He caressed her cheek._

"_I'd tell you every morning you woke up if could. Rin?"_

_She locked eyes with him again, smiling faintly. _

"_Yeah?"_

_He leaned in, and kissed her gently. Shocked, Rin froze for a few seconds, and then pulled away quickly. _

"_Adam, don't do that! What if he sees?"_

_Adam rolled his eyes, and grabbed her hands. _

"_Rin, I love you. You don't have to be with him anymore. Come with me. Marry me Rin, please?"_

_Blushing, she took her hands away. _

"_I'm sorry, but you know I love him already."_

_Adam clenched his teeth; annoyance obvious on his features._

"_How? He treats you so bad Rin. He's never even said he loved you back I bet. What does he have that I don't?"_

_Rin frowned then, standing up to look down at him._

"_I don't know why, Adam. Sesshomaru may not have said it, and he doesn't need to. I love him, because I must. I'm the only one who can save him, can't you see? So I can't leave him. Not now, not ever."_

_He stood up with her, and grabbed her arm. She gasped when her back hit a tree, and Adam pulled her forward in a ferocious kiss. Her attempts to push him away went unnoticed, and she began to struggle when he started pulling up her kimono._

"_I'll show you what he won't ever give you, Rin."_

_She fell limp, and refused to meet his eyes. Suddenly, he was gone. Ripped from her and thrown twenty feet away. Sesshomaru growled and lifted him from the ground by his neck._

"_You dare to even think about touching her!" _

_Adam gasped for air but found none; his fingers clawed at Sesshomaru's tight ones._

"_No! Sesshomaru, please! Don't kill him…"_

_He glanced at her, and at that moment she heard a sickening crack. Adam stopped struggling, and his dead body fell like a heap on the ground. She covered her mouth with her hand. _

_In seconds, she was up running towards him, kicking, screaming, punching him as best she could. He of course restricted her; wrapping his arms tightly around her and growling in her ear._

"_No one may touch you, Rin." _

_She cried; fast harsh tears that lit fire down her face. And he held her, begging her to stop. His mark was burned red; he was connected with her, one with her pain._

"_Why do you cry? Why do you feel these things for these little boys when you know I can sense it, I can feel it? You can't leave me, Rin."_

_She looked up at him then; her brown eyes tainted from crying._

"_I would never want to leave, Sesshomaru. I gave myself to you, forever."_

_He growled, and nuzzled her neck. _

"_Tell me, do you still love me? After I just killed your lover, after what I have done to your very soul?"_

_Her fingers tangled in his hair and her eyes squeezed shut as she breathed in his forest scent. _

"_Of course. I will always love you…my mate."_

_They were quiet for a moment. Rin gazed openly at the body of the boy who was once so sweet and kind. And breathing. _

"_I'm not sorry, Rin. I will never be sorry for anything I have done, or will do to you."_

_She nodded, caressing his snow like hair. _

"_I know." _

_**V**_

Rin signed. Her spoon spun in circles in her coffee, and then clinked to a stop. She didn't understand before. She would have these memories of them together, and it was always something so sad. Or equally disturbing.

She used to not understand why she never wanted to leave. She was always insisting on staying, on changing him, on loving him so dearly. Even in the end when she died from it, Rin was certain if she didn't die from blood loss she would of went back.

She always went back, and she understood why. Last night, when she dreamt of him again, it was different. And it changed everything. The answer was simple. It was her decision all along.

_**V**_

_He was breathing heavy, leaning against a tree by his forearm and gripping his wounded abdomen with his free arm. When she tried to come near him, he growled. _

"_Sesshomaru let me help you."_

"_Go, Rin. I don't need your help."_

_She frowned, but pressed closer to him. _

"_Why? Why do you keep pushing me away? I just want to help."_

_When he didn't respond, she touched his arm._

"_I love you, Sesshomaru." _

_She wasn't prepared for the growl that erupted from him or the bloody hue of his once amber eyes when he turned towards her. _

"_No, you don't. You think you do because I made you like that, Rin. You have a choice; you've had it all along."_

_He slid down the tree; his breath was still labored. _

"_I don't know how to love you back, Rin. I'm a demon, I kill, cause destruction, I make people fear. You will be miserable with me. I would never be who you want me to be, I will never change. You can't do it. So don't, tell me you love me. Leave. You need to leave, or I will destroy you slowly."_

_She was crying; sweet simple tears that fell softly and quietly to the ground. Rin fell to her knees, and touched his bloody hand tenderly. _

"_I know it has always been my choice. I know you can't love me today, or maybe ever. It doesn't matter to me what happens, because I can't live without you, Sesshomaru. I would rather be miserable with you then lost by myself. I'm going to stay, Sesshomaru, by your side. I will never leave. No matter how bad you treat me. Never."_

_He started at her; his eyes slowly faded back to their liquid amber color. _

"_You are a foolish 17 year old girl. You don't know what you're saying."_

_She nodded, and looked towards the fading sunset. _

"_I know what my heart says, and I know I won't give up on you. Not even when I die. I promise" _

_**Vvvvvvvvvvvv**_

"_We, have magic. And we are tragic."_

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ears, and sipped the bitter coffee.

So that's why she never gave up hope. She made a promise, and no matter how hard or painful it was, she would not leave.

He changed though, didn't he? But it didn't matter. Not at all, because he was ruthless. Nothing short of a murderer. He kept her chained to him for all those years. Following in his shadows like an obedient puppet.

_**No.**_

It was time to break free. It was time to be _**Rin**_ for a lifetime.

He knew this was the best thing to do; he had told her not too long ago. It would destroy her, and she didn't need that. Couldn't have that in her life.

And yet her heart screamed for her to reconsider. Her brain was trying to convince her that they were soul mates; meant to always be together.

Rin knew better though, that it didn't always work out for even destiny formed couples. She had to let go, turn her back. She would have to bury the strange connection and move on with her odd life. Something will undoubtedly always be missing, but she would learn to ignore it.

She had no choice but to. Her climb up the stairs and into her room was a long and slow venture. Passing his bed room threw a rush of replaying events into her mind. His hot breath; the soft and sensitive yet rough touches he raked over her body.

She could feel him near, on the other side of the closed bedroom door. Her hand came to lightly rest on it; her face pressed against the cool wood. A moment later, she knew he was there…waiting.

"I'm leaving."

There was nothing at first, and then she could hear him sliding a claw down the dark wood.

"I know."

Rin turned around then, and slid down to the ground. The plush carpet met her there, and the door pressed strongly against her back.

"Does it hurt you, as much as it's hurting me?"

The hall was dark as she neglected to turn on the light earlier. A gloomy feeling settled deep within her. The light was hard to find; there was nothing left to believe in.

"…No."

Her heart sank further, and she suddenly realized how the old Rin felt every time he discouraged her idiotic questions and thoughts. She wondered if everyday had been a plea to the gods to change him.

"After I died, did you remarry and have a heir you always wanted?"

There was a shuffle sound, like he walked away; then the door opened to reveal a half dressed demon. His hardened muscles and sculpted arms momentarily distracted her.

"If I told you I did, could you possibly detest me more so?"

She blinked stupidly at him, not sure how to answer at first.

"I don't…hate you."

In her heart, she knew instantly that she was lying. Her every ounce of being hated him for his selfish endeavors on her person. Yet, there was the destiny bond that pulled her back towards him. It was safe to say she was stuck in a love and hate relationship with this wicked man.

"Are you threatened that I do detest you?"

She watched him stare at her; watched as his bright eyes gleamed majestically.

"If given the chance, you would not kill me. There is no threat where you are concerned."

Anger fired up in her eyes, and Rin stood to match the once great lord.

"Answer my question. Or are you worried you _**will **_have to sleep with an eye open?"

He glared at her intensely. Even so Rin did not back down from his attempt to tame her. No longer was she going to be the easily bended girl that had followed him an entire lifetime.

"I re-married. Her name was Anna. I did not, however, have a heir with her. She proved infertile."

She knew we was watching her every facial muscle, and waiting for her to turn completely belligerent. Instead, she nodded. Her mind clearly registered that when she died, his life went on. No one was affected by one less little human woman.

Her mind was fading back to her earlier task, which included packing her things, when he made a very simple statement.

"When you died, my heart went with you, Rin. You were the only being I ever…cared for. Unfortunately, I was ignorant to how to display it."

She smiled to her self softly. She was a crash dummy to his inner emotions. How she wished she could turn the clock back, and change this day to something a bit more cheerful. _**Loving.**_

"Still, you won't apologize for it."

He gave her a long stare, and it made her shudder at the amount of thought that swirled in his amber pools. His hand tapped the door knob, and he made to slip back into his quiet sanctuary.

"You're correct. Even so, what would it help if I chose to?"

He did not wait for her to answer, because it was an obvious one he did not need to see if she knew. The door closed quietly, and she resumed her trudged back to her own area of seclusion. Her life was quickly becoming more then she could bear.

"Nothing, Sesshomaru. Nothing at all."

_**V**_

He was fully aware when she stepped into his room from the balcony. He chose to ignore her presence. He was angry, but not sorry. Not _**ever **_sorry.

He was fully aware he had tarnished his relationship with Rin. Yet, the past remained the past and there was nothing he would do to change the course of its actions. His heart was thoroughly disregarded; the feeling of his mate missing included.

If he had ever reached a love level with her, it evaded his ever-lasting preserved memory. He had always cared for her, enjoyed her brief period of her ruling, and even missed the select moments where she would stare up at him with a fixed expression of adoration.

A tiny pair of arms circled his neck, and Sesshomaru was roused from his silent thoughts. Thin lips pressed against his cheek, and he could feel her smile.

"Thinking again, Sesshomaru? She's not worth your thoughts."

She slid around to his view, and he took in her pale face and flashing emerald eyes. Her dark locks draped over her shoulders and caressed her butt. She rubbed the outline of his jaw with a lone finger.

"What are you doing here while she remains, Anna?"

She pouted; moving to situate herself in his lap more comfortably.

"I have been gone long enough. This is my home too. Tell her to hurry up and leave."

A mischievous look came to her face then, and she turned to glance achingly at the door.

"Of course, I can tell her myself…"

Her arm was yanked roughly, and she was thrown on the bed behind him. Sesshomaru angrily loamed over her.

"I'd kill you if you ever went near her." His teeth were clenched and his eyes tainted red. His wife squirmed beneath him, clearly annoyed.

"I was only joking, Sesshomaru. You wouldn't dare kill your own wife. I've been with your for _**centuries**_."

He sat back up, growling disdainfully.

"I know this all too well."

"And yet," Anna sat up as well; her eyes narrowed in slight irritation. "You treat that woman better then me, and she left you. She broke her _**promise**_."

She watched the glare in his eyes, examined the stiffness in his posture.

"You even had sex with the girl. How do you think I feel?"

She seemed to wait for an answer, but Sesshomaru turned away.

"I see. She will always be in the way. I will never have your full attention, not for as long as she exists."

Sesshomaru was quick to turn an accusing eye on her; his fists clenched together in an attempt not to hurt her.

"I would watch your tongue, Anna, because that wont _exist_ in a few moments."

She looked disdainfully at him; feigning a hurt look.

"If you want her that bad, then I'll leave. Go ahead; claim her again as your mate before me as you did all those years back."

Anna turned and started to the balcony where she came. She didn't make it three steps when she felt his claw tipped hand encircle her wrist. A slow spreading smile claimed her features, but she twisted it into mock shame when she turned to look at her husband.

"Do not be so sensitive, Anna. Sit."

The demoness did as she was told; though with a look of obvious upset on her features. She shied away from his gaze.

"You smell like her, Sesshomaru." Her hand reached out to graze his cheeks; her claws creating three identical curved cuts.

"Can I?"

He regarded her with contempt, but in the end she was still his wife.

And he her husband.

And he owed a duty.

"Remove your clothes."

_**V **_

Anna yawn; her green eyes studied the spot Sesshomaru had been lying not too long ago.

He probably went to go watch Rin as she slept; a habit he had picked up from their earlier days. Jealously filled her veins.

She clutched the sheet around her naked body tighter. She may have had his body, his title, and the rest of eternity with him, but it wasn't enough. She wanted the object that was what she couldn't have the most. His love and _**affection**_.

Her fist balled up, leaving half moon red prints in her palm. He may never admit it to even himself, but he loved that woman more then anything in this world. Even when she died and he married her, she always was treated by him in a distant matter. It was as if Rin was still standing right in front of her. After all she went through to set her death up, Anna felt like her work was for nothing.

Even in death she still invaded his every thought. She could see it in his molten eyes. The day she staged Rin's murder; Anna smiled at the memory. At least she had some good moments in that. It was easy really, once she found out his high and inexplicable hatred for half-breeds.

Her plan had formulated quickly in her mind. For months she slipped Jargen power in her meals and daily tea. It was a herb that increased hormone productivity. Remembering, Anna smiled. The girl blew up like a balloon.

The next step of the plan was to whisper delicate lies into Sesshomaru's head.

"_**Sesshomaru, how displeased will the court be when your mate births that hanyou child?"**_

_**The taiyoukai stared at her intently. "What nonsense are you wasting my time with now, Anna?"**_

_**She put her hand to her lips, acting surprised. "I thought you surly knew…of Rin's pregnancy? In fact, she's in her room, ready to have it any moment." Her eyes watched him disappear, and averted to the snow falling outside. **_

_**What a perfect day for horrid mischief. **_

Anna climbed lazily out of the bed; stretching her aching limbs. Sesshomaru was leaving her sore now a days. Then again, he had never been too kind to her during sex. She pouted her tiny lips, and rested her chin on her hands.

Another equally evil plan formed in her head. It may just surpass the one 300 years ago. Her heart fluttered at the thought of having Sesshomaru all to herself, and rightfully so. She had to permanently erase Rin from the picture.

Apparently, even in death her memories still haunted her husband. Now with her in her own house, the situation would intensify. He would be even more distance, less tolerate, and repeatedly absent.

She wouldn't let that happen. Rin had to be taken from him in another way then death. And her perfect little brain had just the right remedy this time around. She would not lose again. Instead, she would come out his mate.

And Rin, an invisible girl who never existed. Quite literally.

A sudden presence made her snap her head back towards the darkest corner of the room. Sesshomaru was seated in a chair; his eyes were suspiciously examining her.

_Was he there the entire time?_

"Sesshomaru, you scared me."

He ignored her statement.

"What are you smiling about I wonder, Anna."

She flicked her long hair, and smiled sweetly at him.

"A memory, is all ."

He "hn" ed, though his gaze told her he wasn't thoroughly convinced that her fits of smiles and giggles had been entirely in _good nature_.

She ignored him anyway, not wanting to draw attention to herself. She knew well enough Sesshomaru was not stupid man, _**demon**_, and he would detect any real dishonesty and strategic planning.

She let the sheet fall from around her perfectly slimmed bodied, and his gazed waivered. Fighting to keep her complaints in, she quickly dressed.

"Where are you going?"

She pushed open the glass doors of the balcony. A strong gust of icy wind hit her cheeks like daggers.

"To see an old friend." She almost chuckled at her truthfulness. "I'll be back in a few hours time."

He scoffed, and pretended to be ignoring her presence again.

"Don't bother, but I know you will anyway."

Anna growled, and jumped off the railing. She landed gracefully on the soft grass 50 feet below. Her speed quickened to a fast paced run; using trees to push herself off into the forest. Traveling by car was so boring; when had the old ways made way for these odd ones?

The wind felt good against her hot skin; her anger slowly bled out into the cool night. In a matter of minuets, she reached her destination. It was an open and grassy area with huge boulders surrounding it.

Taking a few steps to stand near the only tree in the clearing, Anna squinted.

"Hey, Yurin? You there?" There was nothing but the sound of the howling wing against the trees. Then, a raccoon like animal crawled out of no where, making Anna jump in surprise.

Her eyes angrily fixated on the weird animal.

"Honesty, Yurin. Haven't you matured in the least?"

Yurin blinked his crystal eyes slowly. "You give me too many compliments, Lady Anna. What can an old magician do for you?"

She rolled her eyes. For centuries the demon population has referred to Yurin's 'powers' as magician magic of some sort, but Anna did not like to go with the general public. Still, she herself had no idea how he made some seemingly magical things indeed happen.

"I need a small favor." Her lips twisted into a cruel smile. Yurin grinned his furry lips at her.

"Why do I know it has something to do with Sesshomaru?"

Anna raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

"I need to get rid of a human girl."

_**V **_

Rin watched out of her window as a woman with very long hair flash by until she disappeared into the words. Even though she had never seen her before, she knew the moment she saw her who exactly she was.

Anna was not as clever as she thought she was. Jealousy ate at her insides. She knew Sesshomaru had _**'entertained' **_her presence. She tried to refrain from getting upset. Naturally, his wife would be here. He had remarried, and this was probably her house as well as his.

The only intruder was her. Rin rubbed her face, and exhaled a tired sigh. She tired to let Anna leave her mind, but she couldn't. Did that woman warm her mate's bed every night? Was she touching his delicate silver tresses with her sneaky fingers?

Her feet carried here out into the hall where she quickly took control and headed for his room. Again, she didn't knock, but barged in and prepared to actually get _**belligerent**_ this time around.

The musky smell of recent sex was still in the air, and Rin almost lost it. Her brain was going crazy; her heart was thumping traumatically. She spotted Sesshomaru then; he was beginning to stand, a blank look blanketed his face.

It took three long strides to reach him and one quick fling of her hand to slap him. He hadn't seen it coming, and he was at first too stunned to process her actions. Then she realized she was pinned to the wall and staring into what she deemed ambered fury orbs.

"Get off of me, you _**cheat**_."

He scoffed at her then; she could feel his sharp claws poking through her thick sweater.

"The only person I have _cheated_ on is Anna herself. Unfortunately for you, I do have a wife."

He released her, and took a few steps back. She watched him with cynical eyes.

"So what, you just alternate between us like some old pervert?" The flash of bewilderment that shone in his eyes did nothing short of surprising her. Yet her eyes traveled to the rumpled bed, and it ignited her fury.

"Couldn't you have waited until I left?"

She dropped dejectedly onto the ground. He watched her for a moment, and then surprised her by lowering his self to sit beside her.

"I'm sorry." Her murmur was quiet, almost a whisper but she knew his hearing caught it perfectly well.

"There is nothing to forgive, mate." He reached out and played with a strand of her hair.

"I saw her, leaving." He said nothing, only continued to twirl a tendril from her head.

"She's very pretty; I see why you won't miss me…" He let her hair go, and she felt his fingers delicately touch her face.

"I _**adore**_ you, mate. She will never mean to me what you have always and will always mean to me."

Her eyes widen at his uncharacteristic like comment, but it was quickly dismissed when he placed a brief kiss on her forehead.

"Sesshomaru, we have forever to get this right." Her voice was almost like a small child begging for a sweet before dinner. He regarded her with no sympathy; the way he always had.

" The feeling of having to be near me will dissipate soon; you'll better ignore then. There's no changing Rin. No restart, no fresh beginning. It can not be done."

She kept waiting for an apology; every time she expected the words to at least slip his tongue, but he looked at her expectantly, and she signed.

They sat there for what seemed like hours; Her head rested warmly on him and he had an arm loosely around her waste. She was drifting in and out of the realm of sleep when there was a quiet but noticeable thump.

Her eyes opened just in time to see Anna; the look of disgust on her face was so _**pure**_. Rin gasped, and stared at the bow she now held; her nimble fingers quickly pulled back the cord that would launch the arrow that was mounted.

Sesshomaru seemed to be in slow motion; his normally fast moments conquered by drowsy confusion. She could only watch fearfully as the cursed weapon was released with great ease.

"Good bye. Rin. You were always such a bother."

Everything was a blur. Sesshomaru's face came into view, and then he faded out. She knew the arrow had hit her, because somewhere she heard him say it was poison tipped. Sound started running together, until it was gone altogether.

The last thing she remembered seeing was his bright amber eyes, and the look of pure…_**fear?**_ Then, nothing.

_**V **_

Spinning. Her head was spinning. Squeezing her already closed eyes, Rin groaned and rolled onto her back. She sat there for a moment, gathering her thoughts. And then she remembered instantly, and sat up so fast her head was sent into another wave of dizziness.

She gasped, and looked around slowly. She remembered Anna shooting her with the arrow; the look of pure enjoyed evil that presented on her face.

_Beautiful monster._

What was even more confusing was the fact that she was lying in an alley; filthy with trash and grim. Her clothes were shabby and worn; something she did not remember having on at the time of the attack.

_Just what the hell was going on?_

She attempted to stand, and fell down. This went of for several moments until she was shakily on her two feet. Using the wall as a guide, she felt her way out and onto the sideway. Dozens and dozens of people walked by her; some giving her a sympathetic look and others scrunching up their noses at her.

She groaned, and felt her dirty hair. She needed to find Sesshomaru. He would know what happened. She immersed herself into the fast paced walk of society; occasionally direction faltered aberrantly, but she found her way after a few hours.

Her stomach grumbled painful and her legs burned. The long walk up Sesshomaru's driveway seemed to take forever. She was nothing short of gracious when the huge granite door loomed into view. She stumbled up onto the steps, relief flowing through every muscle in her body.

Her weak hand knocked hard on the door, and rung the bell more then she should of. She was forced to wait a few moments while she heard a women's voice scream she was coming. The door clicked as a lock was being taken off, and she opened the door.

The women peered offensively out the door she opened only a small fraction, and the frown on her face deepened when she saw Rin.

"I'm sorry sweetie, did you get lost perhaps?"

Rin ground her teeth; those green eyes ignited a ferocious burst of fury. She was quick to push Anna back into the house and jump on her.

"You bitch! What did you do?" She circled her dirty fingers around her neck, and Anna's eyes widened considerable at her aggression. It didn't last long, however, when she was practically picked and slammed against a wall. She gasped as all the air left her lungs, and fell to the wood floor coughing.

An unsteady glance told her Sesshomaru was more then unhappy while he picked his wife up off the floor. His glare was completely directed to her when he was done evaluating her well being. Anna looked quite shaken. Confused, Rin attempted to stand.

"Who are you, and why were you attacking my wife?"

His cold dispassionate voice crept out and bit her icily; she had to refrain from shuddering.

"Sesshomaru, you know why! She tried to kill me , last night…wait." She paused, studying Anna's confused face and Sesshomaru's annoyed one.

Anna leaned into him. "Sesshomaru, you know her?"

Rin shook her head, jolted by the things that were unfolding around her.

"Who am I? You don't know who I am?"

When her gaze met Sesshomaru's, he frowned. "Obviously not." He patted Anna's back.

"But I would think the police could look that up when they get here, hm?"

She was too shocked and confused to register anything he was saying. He didn't know her? What kind of sick game was this?

Her mind raced back to the events of that night, trying to pull out any important facts she missed.

"_It was a poison tipped arrow"_

She gasped, and backed a step away from the couple. The arrow Anna shot at her, had it been poisoned with something that changed her? Her mind raced and her body started twitching involuntarily.

Anna stepped forward. "Are you okay? Do you need help?" Rin backed up further, casting Sesshomaru one last look before she raced out of the door. On the step she fumbled and scraped her knee, but she lifted her body and sprinted down the lawn.

Behind her she heard Anna yell something, but her heart was pumping too loud in her ears to hear. She ran into the nearby forest; going until she tripped over an upraised root and fell agroof. Her face stung when she lifted herself slowly, only to find her skin wet with tears.

What had happened that Sesshomaru didn't know her? She cried quietly, sniffing and rubbed her nose against the thin material that made her clothes.

"Excuse me, young lady."

Rin jumped, and swung her head around until she came face to face with a beaver like creature. She frowned and wiped her tear stained face.

"Did you just speak?" The creature nodded, and Rin, spooked, scooted back from her seat on the ground.

The thing cooked his head to the side. "My name's Yurin. You seemed to be very upset; may I ask what's wrong?"

Rin sniffed, and looked meekly at the furry animal.

"It's a long story. My mate, Sesshomaru and I have been recently together. But his wife who he took after my first death came into the picture and shot me with some type of poison arrow. And I just found myself lying in an alley somewhere and when I went to find Sesshomaru he didn't know who I was. It's like I was written out of a story; never meeting him in my life and he doesn't know me now."

Yurin's small head nodded, and he muttered some 'mhms' before inching closer.

"A complicated story indeed. Say, The second wife, her name wouldn't happen to be Anna, perhaps?"

Rin's eyes widened, and she lowered her head closer to the strange talking raccoon, beaver, something.

"How'd you know that?" Yurin scratched his ear.

"She came and asked me to make the very poison for her just yesterday. She doesn't remember now because she has altered with the course of time, naturally, but I do." Her eyes were still widened, now mixed with confusion and horror.

"You made it? And she altered the time _**how**_?" Yurin gazed at her sympathetically.

"This too is a long story. Shooting you with that serum has allowed her to enter your past and alter something. In your case, it sounds like she prevented you meeting Sesshomaru in the first place. Make sense?"

The tears came again; this time large hot tears that came relentlessly. Yurin was obviously uncomfortable, and he talked loudly over the loud brawling.

"There is a way I can help you, you know."

Rin looked at Yurin through reddened eyes; her lips trembled.

"How? How could I undo something like that?" Yurin smiled proudly. "I'm what you can call, a magician." He seemed to wait for some type of excitement over the term, and grouched a little when she stared blankly.

"Anyway, I can grant you your deepest desire. You want to be with Sesshomaru, do you not? I can undo Anna's mess if you like." The woman licked her dry lips and gazed around the clearing. When her brown eyes settled back on Yurin she sadly shook her head.

" Maybe this is for the best. Me and Sesshomaru never meeting, the bond never being made. Maybe Anna made the right move. Besides, I'm just human. He told me himself he would never have a kid by me."

She lowered her head, and signed. Yurin tsked. "Did you not hear magician? Girl, I know who you are, Rin, and your whole situation. Now there is a solution. If you're the strong person I know you are, then I will gladly help you. But my powers don't work on the week minded. So who are you? Rin, weak human? Or Rin, the girl who made a promise to her lord?"

She perked up, moved by his words. He was right.

_I made a promise to never give up._

She straightened up, and mustered up all her strength into her heart.

" Now, I will grant you three things.** One**, I will send you back 300 years prior, to the Lord Sesshomaru's era. **Two**, I will transform you completely into a full blooded demon. And **Three**, I will give you some very much needed, warrior skills.

_**Thanks for reading, Review please =]**_


	6. Not So Simple

**Thank you to all that reviewed & read, and also thanks for the many fav. Adds. I'm feeling good =] Anyways, read, review, enjoy. –AF**

**Chapter 6-**

It was the light from the early morning sun that woke her from her seemingly deep sleep. Her eye lids separated slowly, letting the scenery soak into her brain. She felt dizzy, almost like she was spinning and flipping around when in truth she was laying down.

Her hand came up to grip her head in an attempt to stop the misplaced feeling, and her eyes caught sight of something peculiar. Pointy, sharp, long _claws_ protruded from her small delicate fingers. Rin gasped quietly to herself; her brain suddenly remembering everything Yurin had granted her.

It was as if the realization that she was a different Rin switched the switch on her other more advanced abilities. Every noise around her was magnified; the rustle of an animal that _**wasn't**_ near by, the sound of the wind blowing the trees around her, even her own heart beat resembled a constant beating drum.

Further examination of her self revealed her dark tresses now sweep past her shoulders and down her back. She stood a litter taller at maybe 5'6 now, and her body seemed fuller and curvier. Finally, she took her time to observe where she was.

The clearing was big and grassy; large blossoming flower trees circled it. The sun was bright and cherry in the sky.

_This is Sesshomaru's time, the Sengoku Period_ _huh?_

Her feet led her into the cherry blossom trees. Soft pink petals swirled around her angelically, and Rin truly thought that it was heaven. Why had society cut them down and built roads? Who could look at the pure serenity of the world and destroy it?

Abruptly the trees ended and so did Rin's thoughts. She was on a hill now, looking out over the flat grassy lands and the intertwining streams. Her lungs inhaled the fresh air; it was nothing like the air in her old time.

This one was fresh, exhilarating. Her feelings of utter serenity were paused however, when she could sense a dark aura. Her eyes scanned the seemingly endless land, and she found something. To her far right was a path of youkai; heavily armed and they looked suspiciously rowdy.

Her vision allowed her to see them so far away, and she plopped down into the plush grass to avoid being seen herself. This could not be good. She scanned them over, assuming there had to be at least three hundred in their numbers.

She wondered if they were Sesshomaru's, but that thought escaped her when she heard a pair of beating hearts; the sound of heavy boots invaded her ears along with the faint flick of words. Keeping calm, she slid herself further into the seclusion of the grass. Her foot touched something wet, and a quick investigation told her she was right in front of a small lake.

She remembered reading in a make believe book that water hid your scent, and suddenly it didn't seem so make believe. Clamping her hand over her mouth, she slid slowly and quietly into the still waters. Her head disappeared just as the two men approached; they were standing some 50 feet away.

Rin blinked; surprised she didn't feel the instant need of oxygen. She watched the two carefully, and heard their hushed tones through the rippling water.

"They are all there, my lord." His hair was dark and short; bright green eyes gazed out at the clearing beneath his with some form of self accomplishment.

The one he was talking to nodded his head; the fire in his red eyes seemed to scorch everything in sight. His lips were pulled into a straight line.

"How many?" The obvious 'Lord' turned a speculative look upon his company.

"400 sir. Enough to throw Sesshomaru off with such a surprise attack."

The lord nodded, and a small smile erupted on his face. Rin decided that he looked deadlier _**with**_ the smile.

"Let them rest tonight; we'll march at dawn and surround the west fortress by tomorrow night. You're dismissed."  
The man nodded, and was gone in a few seconds. Rin frowned then, wiggling in the water to shake of the need of air. Her movement caused a bubble to rise up to the surface. All she could do was watch in despair while it surfaced and made a hardly noticeable _pop_. Hardly noticeable for a _**human**_ maybe.

The remaining demon's head turned around slowly; his face voiced clear agitation. He stepped closer to where the lake was; stopping to gaze down at the spot she had be laying before they came. His nose twitched, and his hand reached down to brush the matted grass.

His eyes looked to rise to the lake, but the voice of his commander stopped him. He rose swiftly, and Rin let her muscles loose. When she was sure the man had left, she surfaced and inhaled deeply. Fear soaked, she tried her best to lift her self quietly onto the grassy bank. Strands of dark hair stuck to her face, and she quickly wiped them out of the way.

This was certainly _**not**_ good. The sun was hot and burning; it wouldn't take long for her hakama to dry and leave her scent to be tracked freely. She crept away from the cliff; not sure exactly where she was going but her brain seemly to be on auto pilot.

Maybe self consciously she knew where the western estate was. She had to follow her instincts at this point, because it was all she had. Her couched walked became a full out sprint through the forest; her speed increased to demonic levels as she maneuvered her body out the way of harmful branches or stumps.

In her mind she marveled her new body. The feeling was incredible; she felt _**invincible**_. The wind wiped her now slightly damp hair with a vengeance, and she felt herself push off the ground to travel by tree.

She neatly landed on a thick branch, and proceeded to push herself off to the next one; her immediate threat of danger forgotten in her fun. Then the trees broke. She landed with an ungraceful thump on the hard ground; her eyes quickly registered her surroundings.

And then his scent.

It came suddenly; she barley registered her body bending back out of the way of a brilliant metal sword. Her brain caught up and she jumped back away from her predator. Her chocolate eyes narrowed to see the same demon from earlier, only it wasn't the so called lord. It was the man who had been dismissed.

He sneered at her and raised his blade.  
"Stand still, so I can get this over with."

Rin glared at him. She could feel her fangs digging into the flesh of her mouth.

"What business do you have with me, man?"

The man faltered a bit; momentary confused with her response.

"Don't play stupid, woman. I know you were spying on Lord Kaso and I. We can't have you running to Lord Sesshomaru with that information now can we."

On the outside Rin kept a bored yet annoyed expression glued to her face.

_How'd he know?_

"I warn you, if you fight me you will not win. But seeing as though I can't let _**you**_ run back to your _Lord Kaso_ and tell of my knowledge, I suppose a fight will have to take place."

He scoffed at her.

"You intent to beat me with no weapon? This will be over quickly."  
Rin growled; a low threatening sound that she didn't know she was capable of. Her anger suddenly grew at his brush off of her, and she flexed her fingers.

"Yes, you're right."

He came at her first, swinging his sword with a graceful incision that cleanly cut through the air. Rin moved her shoulder back, narrowly missing the attack. She jumped back then, and used her speed to advance on him quickly.

Her hand was thrown at his exposed neck, and Rin grinned when she felt the satisfying slice of flesh. The man gaped; his free hand shot up to grip his bleeding neck. Enraged he swung wildly at her; getting her once in her right arm.

Cursing, she backed away. Her eyes stayed trained on him.

"How dare you!"

She allowed him to see her cocky smirk.

" Oh, I'm sorry. Here, come and get me. I'll stand perfectly still."

He growled harshly then. His hand came off of his wound to grasp the hilt with both hands. He charged at her then; disappearing in plain sight only to reappear a few feet above her. A victorious laugh erupted due most likely to her surprised expression.

"I win."

Rin quickly regained herself; her hand reached out in front of her and there was suddenly an explosion of power. The man fell to the ground then; his weapon skittered across the dirt in a bloody fashion. He chocked and blood fell out the corners of his mouth.

Flesh and bones were sticking out in a variety of different places; his hair was burned to a crisp. Rin pulled her fingers back to study them incredulously. The surge of power she felt had come out through her fingertips and had struck a very unfortunate victim.

He was glaring up at her when she glanced back down at him.

_Oh, Yurin_

Sesshomaru let his claws lightly thump the dark wood desk before him. He was mildly irritated. In part from the growing issue of the North and East with their Lords Kaso and Desu. Lately they were both having a bit too much movement then he would have liked; he was now keeping the territory thirsty men under his close scope of watch. His nerves were also being put to the test by the female who was seated across from him.

Apparently; his _**best **_attempt of ignoring her had not deterred her. She sat there, patiently waiting with a smile planted on her delicate features. Anna was not so easy to send running scared as the other hoping women were. He had seen many women attempt to win his heart over; countless tricks and games and persistence.

Yet Anna seemed to bring a new, _**different**_ type of perseverance to the table. Her patience was sickening. Hours, she would sit there for hours if only to earn her a word or two from his self. He signed, wanting nothing more then for her to go away.

"Anna."

Her face lit up, and he groaned mentally.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Have you nothing else better to do then observe me?"

He poured as much annoyance and aggressive hinting as he could in his statement, but watched unsurprised as her smile grew.

_Yes, rather sickening. _

"Was there something you needed me to do, my lord?"

She leaned forward, and he caught sight of her loosened kimono. He hoped the look of disgust clearly presented it's self on his cold face.

"Go and find something to do, Anna."

She nodded, and stood slowly. Her smile never faltered as she cut him an exaggerated bow. No doubt to reveal her cleavage. He breathed out in relief when his study's door slid shut behind her. Now he could go back to the pressing matters on his mind.

The west has had it fair share of wars; most of them against the formed allies that were the north and east. His father had fought time and time again against the north's long dead leader Lord Kanyee. When his son Kaso rose to the title a few hundred years back, Sesshomaru had little to no problem with him.

Until recently.

Kaso was increasing his army by thousands; inwardly forcing Sesshomaru to do the same. If Kaso planned to declare war on the west as his family's history indicated, then he didn't want to be unprepared.

Sesshomaru growled; his hand reached up to run through his long silver hair. Kaso was not the average opponent, and though Sesshomaru didn't even touch the possibility of losing he still knew it would not be an easily one war.

The north and the east were tricky, sneaky bastards. They relied on back door operations to win. The element of surprise seemed to be their best offense. And he did _**not**_ like to be surprised. Nor would he do the surprising. He was raised to fight with some sort of dignity, or was that his dog blood talking?

Sesshomaru heard his commanding officer approach before he was at his door. Before he could knock he called out to him to enter. The door slid open to reveal a tall menacing man; his eyes were a chilling crystal blue and his dark hair was captured in a neat low ponytail. A scar ran from his left brow down to the right of his nose.

"Kanori, what is it."

Kanori gave him a brief bow, and sat cross legged across from the taiyoukai.

"You wanted to talk with me about edits in our perimeter, my lord."

Sesshomaru reached back in his memory, surprised he had forgotten about the scheduled meeting.

"Yes. Go ahead."

Anna signed, and slipped deeper into her bath. The steam rose around her in soothing wisps. Her mind was elsewhere, on the demon lord whose house she occupied. Her heart fluttered as his face appeared in her mind. Those cold amber eyes, that pale stoic face.

He was simply beautiful. He had to be hers, she wanted to be _**his**_.

She remembered the first time she had seen him; it had been forever ago when they were still very young. Her father, the lord of the South Isa, had brought her over Inu no Taisho's estate for a meeting of some type. She remembered wondering the halls, very bored, and in need of something to do. She had found him in what were the gardens, staring at a blossom tree with solid concentration.

His gold eyes had turned to glance at her when she got close. Nether of them spoke. After a moment he went back to looking at the tree. Timidly, she had slid on the bench next to him. He was possibly the prettiest boy she had ever seen. Without warning, she laughed. He had looked back at her with mild curiosity.

"What's funny, girl?"

She recalled the sweet smile she game him.

"One day pretty boy we're gonna get married."

Anna smiled softly to herself, still feeling a sting of embarrassment for her childish mind. No matter now, she was grown. He was also older. She knew he had her, that at any moment he could only just ask and she would be his.

Yet, he was so…frustrating. Had she not made this point clear? He was ether incredibly dense or completely unaffected by her ministrations. There was no reason to deny her. She was beautiful, the daughter of his ally, smart, schooled, quick witted…

There was simply no reason why he wouldn't have her. Unless he simply didn't wish to take a mate now. She nodded to herself, sure that this was the answer. He was waiting, probably for the threat of war to go away before asking her hand.

A smile slid across her face, and she settled in the tub once more. Her thoughts stayed with him though. It was nearly boarder line _**obsession**_. The constant need she felt to be around him was sometimes overwhelming.

She wanted to touch his smooth skin; wanted to feel the touch of his lips on her neck, the slip of his fangs marking her as his mate. His mate. She shuddered at the sound of that. She was waiting patiently, but now she was becoming antsy.

She stood from the bath and stepped out over onto the wooden floor. Wrapping a towel securely around her, she made the quick trip back to her temporary room.

_Soon I'll be in his room_

She dressed herself in a light sleeping jinbei, and then slipped her room door open. She would pay him a visit tonight, invited or not. Her foot step were silent; the halls were empty except for the occasionally servant that bowed low when they saw her.

His door was much bigger than any other room's; the wood a deep cherry dark color. She fell to her knees, sensing his presence past the heavy doors. His voice came clear through, beckoning her inside within seconds of her arrival.

Her thin fingers found the part in the doors and slid one open. Sesshomaru was out on his balcony; his molten eyes observing everything that was his. Anna wondered for a moment what that feeling was, to know you own so much land and possess so much power.

She moved forward when he turned to look at her. Smiling meekly, her hand touched his sleeve.

"Anna."

She gazed up at him sweetly, extending her hand to touch the markings on his face. His hand caught hers, and she gasped.

"You should go back to your room."

Anna grinned then, enjoying how serious his expression was. She attempted to kiss him then; her body inching up closer to reach his face. He spotted her antics miles away, however, and angled his face so she got his cheek.

Still she didn't waiver. She lessened the space between them, and rubbed her nose against the base of his neck. Her breasts were pressed firmly against his hard chest. They stayed like that for a few long seconds; then Sesshomaru pushed her away forcibly.

She hit the door with a quiet thump and slid to the floor; a look of shock transforming her small face. Sesshomaru did nothing; his empty cold face stared back at here without as much as a hint of regret. Finally, he turned back to go onto the balcony.

"Go back to your room, Anna."

She got up quickly; anger blurred her vision as she made her way out and into the hall way. She stormed down the corridor, past a confused looking servant and back to her room. Her body met with the bed with little force, and she pressed the pillow so hard into her face that Anna thought she may have broken something.

How could he just brush her off like that? He couldn't do that to her, not after all of this time.

"I'll tell father! And get him to kill him!"

She quieted after her exclamation, horrified at what she just said. No, she hadn't meant that. She loved Sesshomaru, and her father would do no such thing. He was a smart man, and knew that Sesshomaru was better to be with then against.

She sat up, all anger leaving her. Of course he had rejected her. She had conducted her self in a wanton manner, just throwing herself at him like that. He was a man of tradition; no doubt he would want to seek permission from her father first and court her properly.

She was feeling extremely childish now, and as the hours passed by it became her fear that she had just destroyed any possible chances she may have had. The feeling to go apologize could not go on ignored. Rising from her spot on her bed, she made her way yet again to Sesshomaru's room.

She was close when she heard the sound; the ones that made her stomach turn in knots. The distinct panting sound was obvious; she could hear that slut call _**her**_ Sesshomaru's name over and over again. Her ears tried to overpower the repetitious sound of skin smacking against skin, but it was to no aid. It was that servant, she was positive. The one she had passed by earlier.

How dare she warm the bed of her future mate? Her blood boiled hotly; her fingers tightened into a ball. She had heard the rumors of Sesshomaru using the maids for his own satisfaction, but being an audience for it was too much.

Her heart turned sour. He was so beautiful. Wasting it on these worthless _**toys**_.

She would get him; it was just a matter or time.

She swore it.

The night was quiet. The moon was up high ahead; shining brightly in the star lit sky. Kaso frowned up at the sight, slightly disturbed at the open display. His crimson eyes fell to the small army of youkai; they were lounging about, obviously excited for the ambush taking place tomorrow.

He rolled his eyes. He counted on a majority of them not surviving. Even with the element of surprise on his side as it always was, Kaso knew Sesshomaru too well to believe even for a second that the great dog wasn't watching his every movement.

His preparations were nearly complete. Now the final step was to initiate war against the west. He wanted that territory for his self. That dog deserved to have nothing, not after what his family did to his father.

Kaso signed, looking around for the umpteenth time. He had been looking for Jai since morning when he delivered the fleet. The bastard just disappeared. He had though he had smelled blood in the air earlier, but when he went to go see what it was he found nothing.

Now, he sat here aimlessly. His heavy fang rested in his hand from recent sharpening. The demonic sword caught the shine of the moon quite brilliantly. He was restless. He had the overbearing need, no, _**desire**_ to kill. He wanted to move out the fleet this very minuet, but he waited. Waited for the morning sun to set him off.

What lord would he be without any self control? He chuckled to himself. Yes, Sesshomaru will be quite the angry dog when he see's four hundred deadly armed soldiers aimed his way. By the time he picked up their scent it would be much too late to organize a _**good**_ counter attack.

Oh how he loved warfare.

A solider sauntered up to him then, causing Kaso to frown in annoyance.

"What do you want?"  
The youkai waved behind him, causing two more soldiers to come closer. They were carrying what looked like a bundle.

"My lord, we found this body dumped in the river not far from here."

They dropped the bundle and Kaso reached forward to fold the sheet back. Jai's lifeless eyes stared back up at him. Further inspection revealed three evenly spaced claw marks on his neck. The wound looked particularly nasty. His body looked almost burned; a good part of his face was gone. The taiyoukai shook his head, tossing the flap back over his dead wet clammy face.

"Who killed him?"

The soldiers seemed to stumble for a second; as if they were unsure of what to say.

"We're not sure, my Lord. We just found him like this floating in the river. I think he may have died earlier this morning."

Kaso looked up at him; his red eyes flashed.

"You think?"

In a quick second, Kaso had stood up and seized the soldier by his throat.

"I don't want to hear your _**thoughts**_; I want to hear the facts. The next time you share your self with me, I'll be sure to kill you. _**Sadistically**_."

He let the man go and watched in mild boredom as they all scurried away except for one. Kaso looked at him expectantly.

"My Lord, what about the body?"

Kaso shrugged, turning to face the other way.

"I don't care, bury it or something."

He listened to the body being dragged away, and reached for his forgotten sword. He lifted the weapon, inspecting the blade's edge, before sliding it smoothly into his sheath.

He wondered if Jai had just been unfortunately attacked and killed, or ambushed. It seemed odd that he was uneventfully killed this day. The day right before the planned attack. It made him wonder. He could recall smelling the scent of another earlier up on the hill, but he had no time to investigate it.

He shook his head, discarding the entire thing from his head. Simply, he did not care. And Jai?

_Hm. Ah, oh well. No loss there. _

Rin splashed her face with cold water. The night was slowly giving way to the early morning light. She quickly threw dirt over the smoky remains of her fire. Though she didn't require a rest, she stopped to make camp anyway. She didn't want to show up at Sesshomaru's door step acting like the amateur demon she was.

After throwing the man's body into the nearby river to prevent the smell of blood from traveling, Rin traveled a little further in the assumed direction of the western palace. On the way an old couple was nice enough to give her a horse in exchange for some minor work, and they confirmed her direction to her destination.

For the rest of the day she became acquainted with her new existence as a demon, and what it entailed. The attack she used on the man, she found that if she focused her energy and let it flow through to her fingers she could re create it.

She named the move Daiki, or Great Radiance. After she deemed herself 'knowledgeable' of all her changes, she had set up camp to broad over her plan of action. Sure, she could just walk into the west and claim that there was an attack coming. But who's to say she won't get thrown into the dungeon on suspicion?

She would especially look questionable if she didn't have a clear motive to help Sesshomaru. She couldn't just say, _"I was sent from the future to try to make another attempt to do our whole soul mate thing right this time."_ She would bypass the dungeon and go straight to the gallows.

Now, as she climbed up on her horse, she knew exactly what she planned on doing. When she came up with her story, she left it how it was. Too much thought on it would make it sound rehearsed and fake. Her horse rode swiftly; she watched in silent awe when the first rays of sun light danced over the beautiful lands like it was spreading fire.

The west was full of life and vibrancy; she wouldn't be surprised at how many wanted to take it for their selves. TheSengoku era was breathtaking; it made her life seemed pointless and empty. It was fading anyway; her life memories that came before this wonderful one.

The fields where clear and open wide; her horse whom she named Sai galloped with speed like the wind. Up ahead she could see another looming forest, and Rin assumed it was the one right before the fortresses as she had been described.

She was close then. Only another hour or so of riding and she would have to throw her plan into action. She was surprised though, that no one had stopped her yet. She had thought that Sesshomaru would keep a tight line of warriors around his home, but she couldn't see none nor smell them.

Even so, she kept her senses keen. It wasn't long before Sai slowed to accommodate the new obstacles that were the trees. Fortunately for them, the trees were spaced far enough apart to allow them comfortable passage.

The trees in this forest where tall; this tops expanded miles into the sky it seemed. Never had she seen such spectacles, and Rin had to keep herself from staring up the entire time. There were more important matters to attend to.

Silently, she signed. Couldn't Yurin have put her in _**after**_ the war? A war that was obviously going to happen judging by the dialect she had witnessed the morning prior concerning the west. And a certain ambush.

Rin narrowed her eyes at a shadow that loomed ahead.

"Ah, I knew they would appear eventually."

She slowed Sai to an abrupt stop; her eyes looked the man over from where he stood in front of her. He appeared quit intimidating with his battle scar that ran down his face, and those sharp blue eyes. He didn't seem too pleased to see her.

"You are trespassing on the estate area; please state your name and business."

Rin signed, and took a moment to swing her leg over the horse. Effortlessly, though not as graceful as she hoped for, she landed on the ground. Her body then turned to face him; her face set in its seemingly bored manner.

"My name is Rin. I've come with very important information for Lord Sesshomaru. It is vital that I pass it on to him."

The man cocked his head, as if not buying her story. Rin felt mild irritation coming on. She hadn't even lied yet and he didn't believe her.

"Oh, yeah? Well, Rin, my name is Kanori. I'm the head general of Lord Sesshomaru's army. I'll take this '_**important**_' information to Sesshomaru for you."

A light scowl crossed her soft features.

"With all due respect, General _**Kanori**_, I do not know you and there for will not rely on you for a message delivery."

Kanori glared at her then; his hand rubbed the hilt of his sword lightly. Rin, un phased, gave him a cold look.

"What's the subject of this?"

"Lord Kaso. He's starting trouble."

At the mention of that name, Kanori quickly narrowed his eyes.

"Kaso. Follow me. I'm not guaranteeing that he'll listen to you at all, but I'll let you pass."

Rin nodded but did not let her hard look falter. She grabbed the reins of the horse, and followed Kanori through the rest of the forest. A few moments later the trees disappeared, and they were standing on a grassy incline. Looking on, Rin mentally gasped at the sight of the fortress.

It was bigger then any house she had even seen, stretching as far as the eye (demon that is) could see and standing at least five stories high. A tall protective wall circled the entire estate, and soldiers were posted along every inch of it.

They approached the huge wooden gate then, and it was immediately opened when Kanori's rough roar demanded so. Some of the soldiers stared at her on their way through; she frowned in disgust when some even dared to whistle at her.

Kanori turned to give them a cold glare and it immediately stopped. After leaving her horse in the stables they swept into the house; large doors magically separating only for Rin to find servants operating it on the inside. He led her down a richly decorated hall; large portraits lined the wall and family heirlooms were displayed through cases.

Finally they arrived in a large spacious room; a long table dominated the center of it and a wonderful smell was wafting in from somewhere nearby. Kanori turned to her.

"Wait here"

He was gone in a quick stride out of the door. She didn't know how long she sat scanning the high ceiling, the decorated rug, or the hard low table that she had never seen so long. She was snapped out of her feelings of entering a fairy tale only to be thrown back in one.

He swept into the room with grace that had to be stolen from the heavens above; hard amber eyes locked on her chocolate ones. His silver tresses swung in perfect motion behind them.

_Yes, medieval Sesshomaru was much, much different_.

He stopped a while away from her, and she watched as Kanori re-entered the room. When he spoke, she could have sworn her heart was beating uncontrollably.

"What Is so important that you could not give it to my commanding general …"

"Rin, my lord."

He nodded, letting his eyes scan her entire being as if she wasn't there. His presence was incredibly suffocating. He seem to exude power into every corner of her soul; as if daring her to think of him other then the almighty being that he was.

"I had to make sure you receive this information. It…"

"Are you insinuating that Kanori is a traitor then, _**woman**_?"

His eyes studied her own; amber ice against unsure chocolate.

_Could she ready do this?_

She coughed; and focused intently on keeping her calm stance.

"Not at all, my lord. Pardon any rudeness but I would like to move on to why I'm here."

She cursed herself in her mind at the annoyance she had let intertwine her words. As she expected Sesshomaru's eyes flashed and he was mere inches from her face in seconds. Behind him Kanori's lips grew into a dark grin.

"Speak quickly, because I'm not sure if I'm feeling magnanimous enough to let you live that long."

Rin bit her quivering lip, clearly shaken.

"Lord Kaso has an army of 400 assembled a day's march from here. They plan on attacking here at night fall."

Sesshomaru's raised an eyebrow; Kanori shared a similar look of surprise.

"And how did you acquire such information?"

She could feel her body stiffen as he craned his head forward; the motion moving him even closer to her face.

She straightened her back, and met his hard gaze on with her own. She would not be scared off by this man or anyone else. She had a mission to accomplish after all.

"I was in the area when he was 'discussing it' with another man. I was fortunate to make it out and away without being caught."

Kanori eyed her with great suspicion now, and she knew what question was about to leave his lips when he opened his mouth.

"Why should we trust you? What benefit do you have in informing Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru was regarding her with an unreadable look. He finally stepped away from her in a backward step.

"Indeed. I am not so ready to believe such a story. You will need to convince me in the next few moments; otherwise I will see no need to keep a spy of Kaso's alive…"

He was behind her faster than she could react, and her eyes widened when green tainted claws came into her view. They circled dangerously around her thin neck.

"I would get talking, miss. Such a waste of a creamy neck that would be." Kanori's cocky grin seemed to grow at the malicious glare she threw his way. She could smell his scent from their proximity; the forest like smell played with her nose to no end. The heat radiating from his body unnerved her to a point that she had to will away the tingles that traveled down low. Her next breath was shaky.

"Because Lord Kaso… he killed my family. Many years ago, when I was younger. I could never forget those red eyes. I would do anything in my power to bring him down before anyone else."

A silence fell over the room; Rin was on edge. She was this close to him, and yet so painfully far away. She didn't even hear the exhale of her lungs when he finally brought his claws away. He seemed to step back from her then, and his voice rang clearly over her shoulder.

"If what she says is true, then I want to be ready by then."

Rin turned around then, caught up in the need to see his face again. It was unbelievably icy and unwelcoming, and yet she couldn't get enough of it.

His eyes found their way back to her, and he looked at her as if her credibility was printed on her. She was still under his cool gaze. Finally, the taiyoukai pointed to Kanori.

"Go and prepare for this battle. Kaso thrives on the feeling of surprising his enemies, so I doubt this is a trick."

Kanori nodded, turning to look at Rin.

"And her, my lord?"

Rin sneered at Kanori; she could already tell that the coming relationship between them was going to be quite a struggle. The man caught her look and gave her a charming smile.

"I'll handle her. Leave."

When he left the room, Sesshomaru turned a thoughtful gaze on her. She marveled at how evenly stoic his face was. How many years did it take to rein total control over his every facial muscle?

"Follow me girl."

Rin frowned at the lack of use for her name. She walked fast to catch up with him in the hall; she came up on his side and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"My name is Rin"

He eyed the finger that wiggled at him coolly.

"Unless you no longer need that finger, I'd suggest you remove it from my face."

She snatched her appendage back and held her chin up.

"May I ask where we are going, _**my lord**_?"

She decided he didn't scare her. If she was truly his soul mate then he could feel the silent connection even now, pre-marked. He wouldn't be stupid enough to ignore such a calling. It was purely instinct. Even she herself found it hard to avert her eyes from the beautiful demon lord.

The instinct to touch him, even breath his air was quickly turning out of hand. She noted control on her list of things to accomplish. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice when Sesshomaru abruptly stopped. She ran into his back hard, or was it a brick wall she had collided with?

He turned his head slightly in her direction. She could feel the burning weight of his gaze while she rubbed her aching head. She finally looked up to see the reason for his uncalculated stop. Her breath hitched then, and her anger threatened to boil out of control.

Anna was walking towards them with a bright smile. The moment she saw Rin however, her smile quickly turned into something more like annoyance. Though Rin knew she didn't remember her or the recent misdeeds that landed her in this time, she couldn't bring herself to _**not**_ scowl at her.

"Why Lord Sesshomaru, it's always a pleasure to see you. But I thought you told me you were busy this evening. That's why you declined lunch with me is it not?"

Rin surveyed the look on the lord's face, and quickly gathered that he clearly did not want to be bothered with the woman. Thinking quickly, she thought of a way to push her way out of potential enemy and to faithful informant. She placed her hand on his chest, ignoring the surprising presence of his obviously well defined muscles, and looked at Anna sweetly.

"I doubt Sesshomaru would spend his time dawdling with a clueless female when he could be with me"

Sesshomaru glanced at her, and she could see the old spark in his bright eyes. Anna's eyes widened at her lack of title and formality with him, and her eyes questioned Sesshomaru unbelievably. Rin's lips curled into a smile that hinted a pointy fang. She eyed Anna from the position on Sesshomaru.

"Sorry, but Sesshomaru does not want to be bothered much less stalked by a senseless little girl with a painfully obvious crush on him. So don't feel bad that he'd fabricate a lie just to get you out of his shadow for a _**few**_ hours. Now, I don't want to see you hanging off of him any more, because if I do happen to see it you will be answered by _**me**_. Understand?"

Anna looked as If she had no conception of what just happened. Her green eyes went from Sesshomaru back to Rin then back to Sesshomaru. When he didn't protest Rin's blandly spoken words, she rushed from the hall in obvious embarrassment.

Sesshomaru's gaze connected with Rin's, and she smiled coyly up at him. She dragged her hand across his hidden stomach before withdrawing it completely.

"Sorry, I don't like sharing much."

This time she received an unturned brow, and a slight smirk.

"Refrain from touching me, woman."

Her heart dropped, and she fought back the want to just tell him their inevitable fate. This man was dense to the core. He probably now saw her as some odd girl with a crush just as misplaced at Anna's. Recovering from his order, she shrugged her shoulders in a dismissive manner.

"Your welcome, Lord Sesshomaru."

His silver head moved to face back towards down the hall. He was quickly striding down the hall before Rin could even register his movement.

"It will take a little more then a few harsh words to chase away that one. Had that been the case I would of freed myself some time ago."

She could see him glance at her from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm very sorry for you then. Death is always an option, however."

At that she witnessed the far corner of his mouth upturning. Strike!

"You're a very interesting woman."

_Maybe she did have a chance._

At least, that was what she was thinking when he threw her into a door way and slid the door shut. She eyed him accusingly where he stood in front of the entrance. His face was stone, as usual, but something about this unnerved her.

"What are you doing?"

He ignored her question, and stepped closer to her. She didn't trust the odd gleam in his eyes. When he got too close she scooted back until her back was pressed flat against the bed's wooden pole, and watched with increasing discomfort as he came _**closer.**_

"Did you think I would fall for your victim story?"

She started at him with what she hoped was a very convincing look of indifference. Thinking wisely, she kept her mouth shut.

"Kaso has never be interested in the destruction of people, making your little lie most amusing. All the more reason for me to think you're a spy. Yet, Kaso would not be so dull as to send a spy with such a laughable story. So I know you're not from his forces."

He was in her face again; so close she could feel the heat from his mouth as he talked. Though she knew she was in hot water at the moment, she couldn't help but to think of how easy it would be to kiss him in this state. The challenge wasn't going to be to stay alive; it was going to resist the bait dangling in her face.

"So I'm going to ask you once, and only once. Why are you here, _**Rin**_?"

**Thanks for reading. Review please-AF **


	7. Fatal Attraction

**Hello =] sorry for the long long delay; that was a hectic month =/ but yeah, enjoy =) –AF**

**Chapter seven**

Rin sighed mentally, suddenly feeling every ache and pain on her body. This entire mission seemed so long now; the goal so much further down the road then what she initially had calculated. Her brain swirled.

"I want to help you in this battle looming ahead. I understand you have your general, but you're going to need another good hand."

Sesshomaru's eyes seemed to light up, as if his golden eyes were laughing for his tight lips.

"Are you assuming this Sesshomaru does not have what it takes to defeat my enemies? You are treading across thin ice girl."

The women narrowed her eyes in sudden anger and exasperation.

"My lord, I am only asking to aid you in an imminent war. Please understand that the only motive I have is pleasing my great lord. I only wish to show you my undying admiration for you by fighting for you."

Rin breathed in quickly, and stared into his burning gaze. She was praying this worked; otherwise she had nothing else to use. He was tapping his claws on a high dresser. His lips were still pressed into a tight line.

They opened briefly, but stopped forming characters mid-word when Kanori barged in through the door. The man gave her a long glance before turning to Sesshomaru in an accost manner.

"She was telling the truth. The small fleet marched past one of our border patrols not long ago. They will be here by nightfall."

The lord narrowed his eyes. "Prepare. I want groups all along the border as well. If they try to retreat, I will not let Kaso escape me."

Kanori nodded, and vanished. Rin stood quietly, unsure, wondering what he would say to her.

"Stay here. We will resume this conversation after this nuisance is taken care of."

He seemed to linger then; his eyes glancing around the room and then fell to consider her quietly. Then he left. Outside, the sun was high in the sky, sending out bright rays to light up her 'prison'. It would be at least another few hours before the sun began to set. Rin wondered briefly what she should do.

As of now, Sesshomaru didn't seem remotely interested in her or her skills. Her thin fingers brushed a few unruly strands of hair from her face. Sesshomaru was truly different, or maybe she had perceived him wrong from the start.

Regardless, she was pressed for time. Something major had to happen, and it had to be greatly in her favor. Rin's chocolate eyes studied the intricate pattern on the floors carpet. She suddenly felt much drained, as if all her energy had been thrown in to alter her seemingly nearing and obvious fate.

The bed was inviting now; the delicate sheets were soft as silk in her grasp. Her head gently sank into a pillow, and the effect was almost instantaneous. Her eyes became weak and heavy, her breath began to even out, and her body eagerly accepted the rest. She quietly faded into a haze, and then into a sound sleep.

_**V**_

Rin jerked awake. Her heart was pounding painfully, and her eyes darted around the room in search for a window. Her lips pivoted into a downcast when she noted the low sunset. She had almost slept through the night,… maybe.

Her breaths were long and careful; she willed her heart to calm. When the beats slowed from its irregular pace, Rin slipped from the sheets to stand. Her fingers quickly adjusted her askew clothes. With a final tug on a tie, she advanced to the door. A test on the screen rendered it open. The hall was abnormally and eerily quiet.

Her steps created soft pat noises that echoed all around. Outside the beginning of rainfall became apparent. The drops hit the roof and outside walls in quiet click noises. Each drop was heard with such accuracy that Rin almost considered covering her pointed ears.

The lack of people was starting to get to her. Her growing annoyance, however, was cut short when he rounded the corner. Kanori glowered at her, and Rin wondered seriously why he seemed so opposed to her presence.

"Ah, the women as awaken. I was just coming to summon you."

Rin tightened her brow and gazed suspiciously at the general.

"And for what intent?" He ignored her accusing look, and instead turned quickly on his heels.

"Follow me."

He began to stride down the hall, and for a fleeting moment Rin thought of how Sesshomaru's hair would have been flowing perfectly behind him in glittering waves of snow. Kanori led her down a series of halls; each one bearing no difference to the previous one. He slowed his stride briskly, and grasped the handle of a mahogany door. Though he slid it with ease, Rin knew it must have weighed ridiculously.

Her eyes immediately went to the walls as they entered the spacious room; every inch of space was covered in an assorted variety of weapons. There were swords, daggers, crossbows, basilards, halberds, spears, and so many other unknown instruments.

But one caught her eye.

She barely knew her feet were drifting her towards it until she was nearly on it. The twin blades gleamed in the light in places that weren't covered in dust. Each handle looked to be intricately designed; Rin leaned in closer to take in the beauty that was the hilts.

Kanori's voice broke her from the trance she seemed to be in.

"Yes, quiet beautiful aren't they."

Rin glanced back at him, and then returned to the box. Letting her fingers brush a line of dirt down the cool blade, she tilted her head to the side at the pleasure it sent through her fingertips.

"What are they?"

"Demonic falchions. Their names are Aimi and Misaki. Ironic really, as 'lovely' as they seem, they are some picky spirits. No one's been able to wield them in a hundred years."

He seemed to notice the flash of disappointment on her features and grinned.

"You better dash whatever connect you have with them now, and move on to something a little…_on your level_."

Rin glared at him. Her eyes narrowed at the uttered insult. Turning back to the twins, she flexed her fingers. Anything seemed worth a try when trying to get back at the cocky young general. Rin released a breath, and firmly griped Aimi and Misaki.

The jolt of power that surged through her almost made her gasped out loud, and her immediate thought was to drop the offending metal. Gripping the hilts tighter between her fingers, Rin fought against the pain. It seemed the twins combined to push all of their power through her body. They were trying to reject her.

She clenched her teeth, refusing to give up.

_**What would Kanori say?**_

_**Would she gain a level of respect with Sesshomaru?**_

The blades gave a final weak surge, and then slowly faded. Soon they rested quietly in her grips. Breathing out, she found her lips turning in a grip. Her eyes found Kanori's, ready to gloat before seeing the distant looking seated there.

He regarded her as if he had just found out her darkest secret.

"They said only one with true loving intent could wield the twins. Hm…interesting."

Rin glared, and held Aimi up to aim her delicate blade at Kanori.

"Do not begin to try to understand me. I assure you, it won't leave you sane."

Kanori regarded her coolly, finally letting a smirk grace his lips. He was on her in seconds; Rin could feel the force of a twin being forced down and the hot sensation of his breath on her ear.

"Rin, was it?"

Rin gasped, and dropped her new weapons. They clattered noisily on the ground as she put her hands on his chest. Her intent was to push him away, until she felt the well defined muscles that were hidden beneath his hoari.

Pressing gently, but entirely too light to push him anywhere, Rin tossed the idea of Kanori in her mind. It wasn't like he was bad looking; he was actually rather _handsome…_ with an evil twist. He pulled away, and she was struck by the deep blue of his eyes.

"Yes. Rin."

"Ah."

He leaned forward again and sniffed her hair and neck. The action surprised the women yet again, but she made no visible sigh. Instead she pressed her fingers harder into his hard chest, hoping that he would leave her personal bubble.

"Would you like to see more?"

The question baffled Rin. She turned her head to catch his eyes, and almost groaned at the serious look he had planted on his amused face. Immediately she dropped her hands, though secretly she missed the feeling of his developed chest. At her look of annoyed disgust, he chucked darkly.

"I was merely joking, Rin. For now, that is…" Kanori then took her hand and brushed his lips over the skin. The chill that came in from there went down her spin and back up. In her mind, Rin was already marking Kanori as dangerous.

He was going to be an element in the way of her real mission. She wasn't going to let a young, undeniably attractive general sway her from her goal. Or so she hoped. Her body was already reacting to his flirtatious, yet serious demeanor.

A moment ago he was annoyed with her very presence, wasn't he?

Rin didn't have time to ponder her thought. Kanori suddenly turned on his heels and was quickly exiting the room. Alarmed, Rin scrambled to pick up her abandoned falchions and follow. Behind him, she admired the black shiny tresses that shifted from side to side as Kanori pressed on.

He was walking briskly; his shoulders were taunt and his head was up, displaying every inch of his title. Rin found it odd that now, after following the same swinging ponytail three times, she was beginning to notice these things about him.

Her brain began to wrap around the possibility that she was growing a liking for the man, but another thought made her believe she was only because he had so erratically come on to her. She shook her head, hoping seeing Sesshomaru would set her free of this dangerous thought.

It was still raining when the two reached the doors that led to the outside. It came down in light flicks of water, hardly harmful. They made their way through the outer protection wall then, and headed for the embankment where she had gazed over the castle not too long ago.

White tents where set up in various areas; Soldiers seemed to be everywhere she looked. They were armed to the teeth, and looked dangerously unstable. Sesshomaru's men looked ruthless. When they finally entered a tent, Rin saw that Sesshomaru was armed too.

His molten eyes followed her movement when she and Kanori entered. Kanori immediately pointed to the twins tied in her obi.

"She was able to tame Aimi and Misaki. Her worth is proving itself already, my lord."

Sesshomaru regarded the blades at her hip for a few long seconds, and then caught their owner's eyes.

"An admirable task, girl."

Swallowing her distaste for his lack of use of her name, Rin smiled.

"I request, my lord, that I take control of the blades for my personal uses."

The corners of his mouth seemed to curve downward, as if she was asking an unappealing question. Silently, he nodded. Not knowing that he was thinking, Rin gave him a curt nod back in acknowledgement.

"Also, Rin, lord Sesshomaru."

At that statement Sesshomaru turned and found Kanori staring dauntingly at the girl. He leaned in close, and in response Kanori perked his ear.

"She has asked to help out my general. I do not care whether she stays or goes so I leave the decision on your shoulders. I have important matters to handle."

Kanori nodded, apparently pleased with the arrangements. Rin watched the two conversed, growing tired of being treated like a ghost. Her ear twitched, and she tilted her head. A whistling sound was in the air. It sounded far away, but as time past the sound became more pronounced.

Her voice rang out in the tent. "Arrows!"

Kanori's head snapped up first, and then the arrows shredded through the cloth of the tent. Someone jerked her arm, and she fell into a warm body. The sound of objects hitting something hard filled her ears. A stray arrow grazed her left arm, and she pressed herself closer to whoever had shielded her.

The rain was coming through now, faster and harder then it had been a few minutes ago. By the time the arrow shower thinned out to a stop, Rin was thoroughly soaked. Her hoari and hakama clung to her body tightly, and her hair was pasted over her forehead and down her back.

"What a sight." Kanori stood up and took a quick glace at the table he had thrown in front of her. His eyes returned to her then, a small grin on his lips. And that's when she realized Sesshomaru was the warm body she was clinging to.

She met his eyes slowly; she took in his wet appearance and stoic features. Her arm was still wrapped around his chest. She snatched her arms back and stood up quickly from him. The twins banged against each other from the sudden movement.

"My thanks, my lord."

His gaze didn't make her feel any better about the situation. He rose slowly then; those long exotic locks dripping water innocently down his back. Drawing her attention away, Rin discovered the tent had been shredded by the arrows. Outside the soldiers were scattering, but then seemed to form dozens of organized group.

The sound of metal scraping against wood drew her attention back before her. Sesshomaru held his blade tightly in one strong grip; his eyes seemed to glaze over and darken. Kanori repeated the same action, and pointed his blade towards the tree line.

Though she couldn't see them, Rin could smell that same smell of the fleet she had experienced on that hill. They were here.

"Kaso, what will you do now?" Sesshomaru raised his blade, and flashed out of sight.

_**V**_

Sesshomaru was, as Rin discovered not too far into the battle, a monster on the battlefield. Every skillful swing of his pulsing sword always left some poor demon brutally dismembered. He was already busy dispatching enemies when she and Kanori reached the scene.

Kanori quickly busied himself with a nearby group, and Rin just stood quietly. Technically, this was the first time she'd ever been in a confrontation like this; it mesmerized her completely. A demon, noticing her moment of broken concentration, attempted to swing his weapon widely at her in hopes of an easy kill.

Her chocolate eyes blinked at the sudden threat, and before she could think her hands were swinging the twins outward; their sharpened blades cut through the demon like butter. It fell to the ground in three heaps in front of her, and Rin could feel her heart speeding up.

The adrenaline was pulsing through her veins now. Leaping into a crowd of dark ugly youkai, she began mastering a technique that was Aimi and Misaki. After a few dozen kills, Rin was moving with the grace and skill of a tenured warrior.

She flicked her wrist and sent Misaki through a leg while Aimi aided in a rolling head. At one point, she found herself giggling. The clearing was starting to get sparse. 500 was not a very big fleet. Across the field Kanori was cutting down some of the last demons. When he caught her looking he gave her wide grin.

She shuddered, in disgust or attraction she did not know, and averted her eyes. She then found Sesshomaru a while away, crouching down over what appeared to be a wounded enemy. As she approached, the conversation flowed to her ears.

"Where is Kaso?"

The demon just looked on, past Sesshomaru and at her. Sesshomaru turned his head to glance at her, and then directed his attention back on the dying demon.

"I'm losing patience. Where is Kaso?"

The demon kept his eyes locked on Rin; his gaze never wavered. Sesshomaru, who apparently had enough, raked his glowing green talons across the demon's face. She watched with some amusement as the unfortunate victim howled out painfully, and then slowly died.

The death was torturous, but Sesshomaru didn't look satisfied. He stood, and turned towards her. His golden orbs fell on the blood strained twins at her side. Nether said anything. As awkward as the silence was for her, Rin knew it was the normal everyday moment with Sesshomaru. He liked silence.

Not being able to put up with his blank face any longer, Rin turned to leave. A glint from the tree line made her stop. Her eyes narrowed on the place where she saw the disturbance. The glint happened again, only this time what looked like a white ball of energy shot out of the dark void.

Once her mind registered that it was an attack and that it was an attack meant for Sesshomaru, she no longer controlled her body. In seconds, she was pushing the late reacting taiyoukai away to stand in his place. The attack hit hard; her vision blurred and the ground scraped her knees when she fell.

There was a blearing pain in her side, and it was numbing her entire body. She looked up to find a blurry Sesshomaru blinking at her, and then his head turned towards the tree line. She fell unconscious just as he shot away from her.

_**V**_

Sesshomaru ran his hand through his hair, and pinched his nose at the bridge. It was nearly a week after the small battle, and Rin had yet to awaken. Her body already healed from Kaso's attack. He grunted, suddenly annoyed again. An attack that was for _him_. She had no reason to take it for him, as if saying he couldn't handle such a weak assault.

He was extremely annoyed with her.

Yet,

Here he was, sitting in her room and watching her pale still body. He tried to convince himself it was only to berate her when she awoke and immediately tell her to leave. As it seems, even a great lord could not lie, even to himself.

He had seen the way she moved on the battlefield. He could compare it to an intricate dance; her body weaving in and out while her arms swung her new weapons with non- practiced grace. Admittedly, she appealed to his senses.

Now, he was curious. Who exactly was this girl, and where did she come from? His eyes returned to her face, noting that some strands of hair had fallen over her eyes. He thought, and then leaned forward to softy brush the hair away.

He assumed his cold touch was felt in her coma, because she shuddered. Her eyes popped open suddenly, and he felt her hand tightly clench around his outstretched arm. She looked bewildered. Sesshomaru assumed his stoic look, and shot her a dark glare.

"You are not to touch me unless I deem you fit to, women."

At the sound of his voice, she released his arm and glared back. Her eyes traveled around, and then down at herself before meeting his again.

"I must have displeased you my lord, for you to be sitting at my bedside."

She was successful in annoying him; he rose from his perch on the side of the bed.

"I merely wanted to see if you looked as terrible as the maids say."  
The smirk on his lips was ghostly, but present for her suddenly sour face. She sat up and rubbed her head. Then suddenly, she remembered being on a field, pushing Sesshomaru, and then nothing.

"Wha…"

Looking up, Rin discovered no one there. Blinking, she frowned and threw back her sheets.

_Jerk_.

She was tying her hoari when Kanori walked through the door. She mustered up the best glare she could and threw it at him.

"Even this week you're still so aggressive."

He shot her a smile filled with pearly white teeth and fangs before plopping down on the bed. Rin gave him a look.

"I haven't known you a week."

He gave her a thorough eye down before looking back at her face.

"Are you sure? That hit must have knocked out a few of your remaining brain cells."

Rin frowned, and ignored his insult. Maybe that's why everything was so hazy. Had she been in a coma? For how long?

Kanori seemed to read her mind; his claws tore tiny holes in the bed sheets.

"After that courageously stupid stunt you pulled, you fainted. Turned out it was Kaso being a sneaky bastard. He of course was aiming for Sesshomaru, but, well you know why it missed. Anyway, you've been in here for almost a week."

He took in her analyzing look, and watched as her eyes focused on nothing in particular. He stood, and smirked when he was able to get a hairs length away before her noticing. Her eyes narrowed.

"Any reason why you're this close, General?"

He gazed openly at her lips. His crystal eyes flashed back to hers, and Rin watched frozenly as he licked his lips. She signed, and attempted to take a step back. His hands slid around her waist, and pressed her securely against his chest.

Rin, Surprised from the contact, gasped.

"Kanori, please relea…"

The feel of his lips on hers stopped her words. Her mind shuffled a bit, baffled by how entirely _soft_ and warm his lips were. Her brain was quickly losing to the growing, for lack of a better word; _**want**_ for the man holding her.

He growled softly, and Rin felt his tongue prodding at her lips. She gasped, and immediately regretted it. His tongue shot in, feeling every inch of her mouth before playing with her own muscle. Ashamedly, Rin felt her self start to respond.

A deep grunt at the door made all the sense flow right back into her mind. Pushing Kanori back and stumbling, Rin feared the worst. She was still catching her breath when she locked eyes with Sesshomaru.

Though his face was pale and clear, his eyes were **livid. **

**Sorry for the shortness; I wanted to give you guys something before I re focus on SAT's. Review please =]**


	8. Submission

**A/N: so sorry for the long absence, but my computer crashed and I neglected to save a very nearly finished chapter to my stick, :( . Im deeply sorry, & I hope you readers continue to read. -AF**

**Chapter 8-**

Fire, red and hot and consuming. Obviously Sesshomaru was beyond angry; his amber orbs teetered dangerously between hot amber and bright crimson. Rin sneaked a glance at Kanori, who looked just as perplexed by the misplaced anger as she.

_'He can't possibly feel the bond, not yet anyway'_

Still, there was no denying the huge sense of guilt that was overwhelming her. she was cheating, technically, and it didn't sit right in her stomach. Sesshomaru kept his eyes burning into hers; the intensity of the gaze left her feeling burned and exposed. He lifted a pale hand and waved it over his shoulder, clearly signaling Kanori to leave without looking at him.

The general waltzed past Sesshomaru with so big a air of cockiness that for a moment Rin was sure the taiyoukai would snatch the dark locks that flew after him. Instead he closed the door, and advanced upon her quickly.

Rin trembled at the sudden feel of his hot breath against her neck. She sucked in her chest, and hoped it was going to be this easy.  
"Your a witch"  
His declaration shattered her thoughts of sucess, and annoyance rose in her body. Pressing her hands against his well defined chest, Rin forced the demon back enough to look at his convinced face.

"And what, my lord, gave it away"

The sarcasism lacing her words produced a growl from him. One moment she was standing her ground, eying the lord fearlessly, and the next she was sprawled on the huge bed and gasping. Sesshomaru gave her a menacing look. His gaze took in her disheveled look.

"Your purpose is lost to me. You come here, spin tales, move with the practiced grace of a warrior on the battlefield with blades that you handled exceptionally, as a tenured master would their own weapon..."

"Are you perhaps, jealous my lord that you found such a beautiful well rounded women with your general?"

She let him process her comment, not phased by the murderous look he caste her. He chose not to respond. Rin grinned, a plan formulating in her witty mind. She flicked her hair behind her, and crawled forward on the bed towards him.

"Want to know something, my lord?"

Standing on her knees, Rin let her fingers graze his face. He immediately snatched her hand.

"How many times must I tell you of your unworthiness to touch this Sesshomaru?"

His molten eyes flashed dangerously.

"Is your mate worthy enough to touch?"

The taiyoukai's surprise was evident on his cold features. He still held her hand tightly in his grasp.

"Are you insinuating that I would take some girl like you to bed to be my mate?"

Rin, fully aware that he had dropped his third person speech in exchange for his rising anger, took the opportunity to yank her haori from its ties and expose her torso. Though she was painfully conscious of her now exposed breasts, she hoped they would not distract him of what she truly intended to show him. Her lips up turned slightly.

Gone was his angry expression as he set eyes on her mark, more correctly his mark.

"Impossible"

Rin waited until he raised his gaze back up to hers. She put on her best pleading face, and prayed to kami in her head. Leaning forward, she took a life threatening chance and brushed her lips softly against his. He didn't respond, and Rin felt oddly discouraged.

But she thought of Anna answering the door of Sesshomaru's home, and anger coursed though her body. With renewed determination, she kissed harder and pressed her naked chest against him. Her gasp was barely audible when she felt an arm wrap around small waist and throw her backwards on the bed.

She looked up dazed as her mate pinned her body to the bed with his weight.

"You knew you bared my mark, yet you gave yourself to Kanori." He growled; all emotions hidden behind his stoic mask again.

_'Shit!'_

She was so damn close. Why did Kanori have to come on to her so strongly? Picking her words carefully, Rin wiggled helplessly under him. The contact was making her body react.

"Would you have noticed me otherwise? I was using him to get to you, my mate"

She wasn't sure how he would respond to the title. His silver hair fell in silky curtains around them when he leaned down towards her. The newly demon bite her lip with a pointed fang when a cold hand cupped her left breast. Everything was a white blur, and she hissed when a stabbing pain erupted from her chest.

Realizing that the blur was his hair, Rin quickly deduced that the sharp pain was Sesshomaru sanking his fangs into the top area of her poor boob. Her mouth opened to whine, but no sound came. Everything was fading out and away, every so slowly.

There was no name the demon lord could put on the emotion that was coursing through his being at the moment. He only knew he felt something in a way he had never felt it before. The situation had clearly taken an unexpected turn.

First off, he wasn't completely sure at the time why he had been so angered by the display that was Rin kissing his young general Kanori. He remembered feeling so, so... _betrayed_? It made no sense to him, because at that point in time he had no idea of his mark on her body.

Now, as he sat in quiet darkness of his room, Sesshomaru wondered what had happened to his control of his surroundings.

This women was disrupting the precise order of his world, and she had only been actively in his presence a handful of times. Part of his mind wanted to cast the women away, hoping that he could just move on and re focus on what was important again. Yet, he knew he couldn't.

He knew he could lie to his self all day long, but a mark was more than enough proof to make her his, _mate_. Amber orbs blinked at the raw anger that word brought back up. He, Sesshomaru, needed no mate to be by his side. Especially one who had yet to prove herself to him. He almost gave into the urge to sigh.

Unfortunately, his interest in her was already at an unsettling level before the incident even occurred. He recalled her body, moving like an intricate dance on the battlefield, and her reckless head strong demeanor. She was not afraid of him, and Sesshomaru wondered for a moment if he found any dissatisfaction in that.

A noise brought the lord back from his thoughts, and he turned to look at the sleeping figure in his bed. With a low growl, he recalled how incredibly strong the urges were to mark her. He should have opened the door and walked out, but he had pinned her to the bed in spite of his silent warning. Had he walked away, perhaps he would have been able to cast her away, oblivious of the mark.

Yes, it was much too late now. He had seen it and in a moment of weakness marked her. The figure on the bed moved again; she awoke with a start and sat up instantly. Her eyes swept the dark room, and Sesshomaru debated pretending to be asleep before their glazes meet.

"Sesshomaru"

He was standing and hovering near the bed in moments; his hard eyes bore into hers.

"I have not permitted you to address me as such, women."

She smiled slowly, and looked down to inspect her left breast. The two small holes were an angry red against her pale skin. Her eyes locked back with her mate.

"You...mated with me?" Sesshomaru watched the smile on her face, and for a moment he wanted to tear it off.

"It was a mistake, It never should of happened."

Her smile faltered, but only for a small moment.

"But my stomach, its obvious that I bear fate's mark. You cant deny th..."

"I will not be told what I can or can not deny. You were foolish to think that the mark would convince me to fully mate with you. There is no one worthy of that honor."

Her gaze never faltered. Her mouth slightly downcast. There was a long moment of silence.

"I don't know why I'm here. Why did I even try?"

Angrily, Rin snatched the heavy blanket back and was throwing her legs over the side of the bed when she heard him growl.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't bother to look at him. She ran a clawed hand through her hair.

"I'm done trying. You aren't the Sesshomaru I want. Your so _selfish_, you only care about yourself! You can't even accept our inevitable future together. I...I wish I never loved you!."

She was so angry, so hurt and confused. Her heavy steps echoed through the hall as she ran from where he was. Why had she even felt something for someone who acted like this back then? He was so arrogant, so...so, _stupid_!

Rin willed the tears back as her legs led her down the unknown hall. She grabbed a door and forced it open roughly. Falling to her knees, all she could do was stare at the beauty around her. Dozens of blossom flowers spiraled slowly to the ground around her; the serenity of the sight made her forget all her problems and feelings.

Rin was in awe, a shock so big that she failed to hear the footsteps that stopped behind her. Kanori watched while the new girl sat on her knees in the middle of the raining cherry blossoms. Her head was lifted, a too peaceful look plastered on her pale beautiful face.

_**How he wanted her.**_

He closed his eyes, imagining her beneath him; licking her lips and begging for him.

_'I want to hear that bitch scream my name' _

Then, he realized something off.

Sniffing lightly, he could smell his lord's scent on her being. He knew it meant she had been marked, but the lack of an intertwined scent proved it was not a complete bond; curiosity gnawed his mind as to what was going on.

First his lord and the odd incident last night and now a partial marking. Had Sesshomaru took her for his own? He wanted to know and he intended to find out. Backing back into the house, he flicked his braid over his shoulder as he made his way to Sesshomaru. The lord was standing near his bed with the doors wide open.

Kanori, aware of the thick aura, took a cautious step into the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Had Kanori been any less of the man he was, he would of gasped. The red lingering around Sesshomaru's bright eyes and the elongated front fangs were more than enough clue to tell him his lord was in a _really_ bad mood.

"Where is she?"

The roughness of a usually low and stony voice bounced of his acute ears and almost made him cringe.

_'Bastard, he wants her too' _

"The gardens."

Rin signed, and laid down dejectedly on the blossom covered ground. Her mind worked hard to come up with different ideas to win Sesshomaru, but it was no use. His words had set darkness in her optimism.

She shook her head, remembering how she was sure she had gotten him with the mark on her breast. The feeling that had swept through her at his denial was cold and consuming. Now, on the brink of defeat, all she could do was sigh.

Why did she have to love such a...jerk?

She was staring up at the sky, confused at the purity of the blue when a shadow loomed over her. The serenity of the garden was shattered; the aura became thick with anger. Blinking, Rin didn't realize the claws that grabbed and dug into her skin before hoisting her up.

Her back collided with the study trunk of a tree, and with a gasp the wind was knocked right out of her. When the blurriness faded, brown eyes widened at the cold face that was mere inches from her own. Sesshomaru looked rabid as he drilled her with a nasty glare.

In a movement too fast for even her enhanced sight, he brought a claw down her shirt. Rin felt the fabric shred and fall to the ground around her feet. At that moment, she stared to struggle in his grasp. She knew something wasn't right, but it was fruitless to try to escape.

Even as a demon, Rin wasn't anywhere near powerful enough to push the taiyoukai off of her. Her breathing increased when he leaned in close and she felt a wet tongue touch her neck.

"This, is what you wanted so bad. Right, Rin? For me to make you mine?" The harshness of his words bit into her ear.

"Please, don't."

He growled loudly, and none too gently grabbed one of her breast. Rin squirmed, and fixed him with an angry glare.

"Please, stop denying me. Fate will have its way regardless of your thoughts. It's not suppose to be like this, not our second chance."

The last part came out as a quiet whisper, and Rin found herself squeezing her eyes close. She felt so small, and helpless. How could he? No, she wouldn't let him. She would show him, she will _**force**_ his respect. She will force him into submission.

Her anger filler her body; her eyes opened to reveal her now crimson eyes. Growling, she felt power bubble up inside of her. Grabbing a hold of his shoulders, Rin stared directly into his eyes. The wind picked up, whipping a tornado of silver and dark tresses in the air around them. The women squeezed her hands, and with a grunt forced all of her energy downward.

Sesshomaru made an attempt to stay upright, but slowly and surely his knees started to bend. He snarled as his body lowered until his knees where firmly on the ground. She knew she had him; their eyes were still locked in place.

"You belong to me now, I am your mate. Submit to me." Her voice was dark with power and anger.

He narrowed his eyes. She was sucking the power right from his body, it was only a matter of time before he saw the match he met with her. No one can deny their fate; his strength was useless against the sheer facts of the world.

Sesshomaru was feeling light headed. The fact that he was being forced to kneel before this women made his blood boil out of control, but with it came an overwhelming sense of pride. This women, was brash, skilled, and strong. She demanded his attention as she was entitled to it. The proof of her worth was building up, and no longer could he find a good enough reason to reject her.

Lifting his arms, he wrapped them around her waist and growled softly. Immediately everything became still. The wind disappeared, and when Rin blinked her eyes where of warm brown sugar once more.

She waited.

"This Sesshomaru... will not deny you any longer."

Anna watched the entire scene in the garden, shocked beyond all measure at what she was seeing.

"No, **NO**!"

How could that women who popped out of nowhere have captured Sesshomaru like that in a few days of his presence while she had been consistent for years. She clutched her hair and her green eyes flashed. Her life was ruined. She couldn't believe that slut.

Fire burned in her eyes as she watched Rin put a hand on Sesshomaru's head and softly smile. A tear made its lonely way down the other woman's cheek. _What a fake_. Had her tears moved the great lords? _**Ridiculous.**_

So lost in her fuming, Anna was late to discover the general was behind her. She jumped at his glare, and stood frozen as he watched the two in the garden. When he looked back at her, she was surprised to find a look of disgust in his eyes.

He eyed Anna. "I know you've been trying to get the Lord as your own. Am I wrong?"

Anna, suspicious, glared at him.

"And if it is true?"

Kanori glanced back at the scene.

"Well then I 'd say scratch my back, I'll scratch yours."

Surprised, Anna pointed a long finger towards Rin.

"You want that thing?"

Kanori then turned a threatening gaze on her.

"I don't want them together as much as you don't. Separate, nothing is going to work. But if we work together, we can both have what we want."

She thought for a moment, turning the idea around in her mind.

"How can I trust you?"

Kanori grinned, and narrowed his eyes on Rin's unknowing face.

"Oh, trust me, I _**want**_ her."

I know this is shorter than my last chapters, but I promise next one will be long. I wanted to get something out since its been forever since I updated. Hoped you liked, review & share with me =] -AF


	9. Misery Loves Company

**Hello beautiful readers, another chapter for your pleasure. Only two more left, so these last two are going to be long, and juicy! :D I'm excited about the ending myself & I'm the one writing it lol. BTW, I just recently started a new story called **_**Corporate Takedown**_**, and its getting more buzz then I originally thought it would. So when your finish with this chappy, & you leave a nice little review** ***wink wink*****, please check it out =]. Without further babbling, please enjoy- AF**

**Chapter 9- Misery Loves Company **

The next week was passed in a state of bliss. Sesshomaru never allowed her more than a few paces away from him; the immediate protectiveness surprised her but it was greatly welcomed. She didn't see much of Kanori that week, but it was pushed back from her mind.

Her gasp was audible when she felt a pair of fangs graze her neck and her eyes registered the silver head in her view. He pulled back, and ignored her questioning gaze. His focus returned to the document he was reading in his lap.

Rin fell back against the pillow, in her mind she wondered when Sesshomaru would gift her with a kiss. She sighed softly, resisting the urge to trace her lips. Inside, she was crying out for attention; her mind vividly reminded her of what the old Sesshomaru had 'showed' her not too long ago.

Her nose twitched. Rin sat up, taking in the delicate scent of wildflowers and honey sickle. It was pleasant, though misplaced. Even Sesshomaru seemed to be brought out of his work by the sudden fragrance.

She inhaled, deciding the smell was right there in the very room they lounged in. After a few moments, Rin impatiently turned to her 'mate'.

"Sesshomaru, what is that smell?".

The lord raised an eyebrow, and Rin got the impression that he knew something she didn't.

"Many would address it as arousal. Are you playing coy to your own scent?".

The women cocked her head to the side before mumbling the word arousal under her breath. Realization hit her like a bag of pennies.

_'You mean they can smell that!_'

All of her blood seemed to be rushing to her cheeks, and Rin had to quickly duck her head so Sesshomaru wouldn't see the flash of pink that burned there.

_'Come on, recovered, recover, reco-_'.

"Forgive me, it's been...quiet sometime I suppose."

Slipping into her face mask, Rin relished in the fact that she was able to mimic the stoic demon so well. He shifted against the pillows on his backside; his gaze as unaffected and leveled as always. The flowery scent dissipated.

"How old are you?".

Caught of guard by the randomness of the question, the women didn't have time to speculate that the question came out more of a demand.

_'Good question. Am I still 21, or older? Younger? Technically I'm -279, going back in time and all but..._'

"Old enough."

Rin mentally high fived herself, and resisted the temptation of letting a smirk influence her lips.

"Hn."

His eyes lingered on her for a moment before he pushed aside the paper he had been reading from his lap and stood. His elegance and incredible height still amazed Rin; it was as if his very being defied all laws of the universe.

"Excuse me. I have some work to attend to."

The moment was coming to an end. She had come to enjoy the little sit together they were having; it was an often silent yet effective bonding experience. Her heart fluttered when he approached the door to leave. Her mouth opened before her brain could process and approve the words flying out of it.

"Please don't go just yet. I know you have work to do, but-"

Rin shut up promptly, feeling the familiar sting of embarrassment. Her eyes studied the silk sheets she sat on, and her mind half considered muttering an apology. His cool hand surprised her when it lifted her head to look at him.

"You are my mate, do not fear requesting something of me for that very reason. Understood?"

She nodded once; a smile tugging her lips upwards. His gaze went from her eyes to her lips, and without a seconds hesitation he leaned forward to capture them. The kiss was warm and gentle, a surprising sensation that one would never expect to come from someone as cold and withdrawn as Sesshomaru.

Her hands crept up his chest and over his shoulders, just to become tangled in his perfectly flowing metallic hair. His free hand was suddenly on the small of her back, pressing her closer to the heat and comfort that was his body.

It was bliss. She never wanted it to end, and for the next month it didn't. Whatever free time Sesshomaru had, between negotiating with Kaso or discussing strategy with the ever fading general Kanori, was spent with her.

Though he would never say it out loud or even to her, Rin knew Sesshomaru enjoyed the short but frequent shared times; if the soft kisses and gentle growling meant anything. Lately, however, Sesshomaru was becoming more busy than usual.

She sighed, silently cursing Kaso under her breath. The threat of war was really beginning to bug her. The less talkative Kaso become, the more hostile the situation then became between the two Taiyoukai. She remembered in particular when Kaso had paid the west a visit for negotiations a few weeks ago.

She had been lingering in the halls and Kaso had seen her; his crimson stare bore right through her and lingered there for far too long. Sesshomaru had come out of nowhere, stopping right in front of her and effectively cutting of the stare.

Kaso had just smirked. It was then that she knew the enemy knew about their budding relationship. Problem? Only time would tell. The sound of a door sliding close brought Rin out of her musings and back into reality.

She sat, shoulders deep the the warm water that filled the large bath of the bathhouse. Her first reaction was to cover herself and scream. But her reflexes were thrown off due her position in the water. So instead, she look frantically with her eyes for the offender.

Sesshomaru acted as if he had not just intruded on someone's bath; walking a few paces before taking a seat near the rim that she was currently leaning against. He seemed unfazed by her bewildered look. Instead, he closed his eyes and leaned against a post.

A moment passed, and Rin, forever going bold, reached out to trace a finger resting in his lap. When he didn't respond, she began to play with his hand; her much smaller fingers gently caressed and turned over his hand and tapered fingers in her palm.

Only when she places a light kiss on his palm did he open his eyes again.

"You were human once."

She froze, looking up into his face for any signs of disgust. When she found none, she intertwined their fingers.

"How did you know?"

He was quiet, and Rin cringed at the sound of her heart that was beating fairly erratically.

"Only a human can process a heart like yours, Rin. That, and you are not very...accustom to many of your demonic traits."

She blushed slightly. Another silence. He didn't untangle his hand from hers.

"And what do you think of an ex-human mate?"

Sesshomaru had her up and out of the water before she could protest. Her wet body was placed on the floor, and she gasped when when he hovered above her. He then dipped his head down and gently nipped at her ear. "I could show you just what I think, mate."

_**V**_

Sunlight that waltzed into the room danced over the face of the sleeping girl. In her sleep, she could just barely discern the singing birds that seemed unaware of her rest. One hazel eye opened, squinting against the intensity of the sun. She moaned, and rolled over in the bed.

Suddenly sitting up, Rin frowned at the absence of Sesshomaru. Her frown, however, turned into a small smile as her mind reminded her of yesterdays rigorous activities. She closed her eyes, remembering the feeling of his hands against her bare skin and his warm mouth on her neck.

She shuddered, recognizing a familiar soreness between her legs. He may have been gentle with his kisses and caresses, but that was the extent of his kindness. His sharp and powerful thrusts had made her body arch up towards him and her gasps come out quick and short.

She remembered later that night, out of breath and tired she had allowed him to carry her to his room. She had made herself comfortable on his side, and sighed when she felt the familiar calming rumbling from his chest.

She had almost been asleep when it occurred to her that he had not marked her. Letting a finger lightly trace his muscles, Rin had angled her face to see him.

"You didn't mark me."

His eyes had opened and settled on her then; she re-called that they were much softer then she had ever seen them before.

"There will be a time for that. I have not gone back on my word, little one."

"Promise?"

She had stared hopefully at him, knowing that she may have been pushing her luck by questioning his loyalties.

"Hn."

Rin blinked the memory away, using one hand to feel the spot on her neck that was to be marked. Smiling, she fell back against the pillows.

_**V**_

Kanori was seething; his icy blue eyes screamed anger and his mouth was pressed into a thin line. He had heard his lord and that vile woman last night, who hadn't? He told Anna that they should of acted sooner; now he was forced to do something now.

It was just his his luck that Sesshomaru had not mated with the girl yet, but there was not way of knowing when he intended to. Or when there would be a more perfect opportunity. Sesshomaru was currently away at the moment; there was conveniently an issue at one of the border patrol locations, courtesy of Anna.

So, he had to act fast. His legs carried him quickly down the hall and closer towards her. She was in _his_ room. He came up on the door, and flicked his dark tightly done braid behind his back. He waited for her to sense his presence through the door. Before long the door slide open, and he was greeted with an empty expression. Kanori made sure to keep a semi-friendly smirk on his face.

"What do you want?"

The woman shifted from one leg to the other, clearly not welcoming his presence. Ignoring it, he smiled charmingly.

"Lord Sesshomaru wants me to relay a message to you. It's of most importance."

She seemed to consider his words before moving to the side and waving him in. Her arms crossed expectantly.

"You know the lord has plans of marking you. Well, there is one final thing you must do to prove yourself worthy of his mark."

Rin's face scrunched up, and for a moment Kanori doubted his plan.

"What does he have in mind?"

Trying to contain the smile on his face, the general continued.

"You are to come with me and together we will travel to the north."

"The north, but that's enemy territory."

Kanori nodded.

"Correct. He has a special task for you."

Rin was watching him as if he was Kaso his self; her gaze was un trusting and on guard. Her eyes narrowed.

"Yes?"

"Assassinate Lord Kaso."

The shock was evident on her features.

"What? But that will initiate the war! Not to mention if I should fail-."

"You will not fail, because if you should fail my lord whats nothing to do with you and has requested that you not come back."

For a long moment the woman was silent. She slide back into her emotionless cover up, but he could tell she was unsure. Finally, she looked up at him with a dark look.

"When do we leave."

Kanori grinned, hard.

"As soon as possible."

_**V**_

_'A waste of time'_.

Sesshomaru wore his dark mood on his face today; a rare sight for anyone who knew him. The issue at on the his border secure sight was non existent. Meaning there wasn't any type of problems as he had been told upon his arrival.

He glanced up at the sky, noting that it was well past noon. His thoughts immediately shifted to Rin, and he had an instant change of mood. The girl that he had at first wanted gone was slowly changing him. In the near two months she had spent in his home, she had gotten under his facade and now she was slowly battling to his heart.

He surprised even his self of how accepting he was of her ex-human and still very current human nature. Silently the lord wondered how many more morals he would cast aside for this girl. Her flushed face and loud moans echoed through his head as he remembered their rendezvous last night. He smirked, praising his self for being able to take her so far without physical harm done.

Lost in the memory of the night prior, he got back to the estate faster than he usually would. Secretly, he was eager to be with his future mate once more. He knew she wasn't in his room before he even approached the door.

Sliding it open, Sesshomaru stopped when he picked up Kanori's faint but present scent.. He took a few steps, wondering where Rin could be, when his sight caught hold of a white paper sitting on a neatly made bed. It took two long strides to reach the bed and snatch the note open.

Rin's hasty writing waited.

-_Sesshomaru, _

_ I know I must do as you asked to prove myself to you that I am indeed a worthy mate. But if I am killed or captured and it turns out that I am not worthy, please know that I love you in more worlds than you could understand. Kanori and I will return once the task is done, or not all all for me. _

_ Sincerely, Rin-_

Sesshomaru stared at the paper, re-reading it a few times before crumbling it in his hand. He racked his brain, trying to figure out what 'task' he had asked of Rin. There was none. His blood began to boil; Sesshomaru was beyond angry. He just hardly picked up Anna's scent when she came down the hall.

Suddenly it all made sense. Anna, she must be behind this sudden confusion. He thought for a moment, deciding to play along by acting as if he knew nothing of the ongoing deceit.

"Come in."

She had her fingers sliding the door back in seconds; her sugary sweet smile already plastered on her pale face.

"Lord Sesshomaru..."

She paused, and then she seemed to remember something. Her face fell, and she began fidgeting with her fingers.

"I have to tell you...about Rin".

Her green eyes down caste. Sesshomaru fought the urge to squeeze the life out of her; he needed to know about the situation. He growled,

"What about Rin."

She hesitated, raising her eyes to stare into his face.

"She has been lying from the start; She's a spy from Kaso. She told me herself, when she attempted to kill me..."

Realizing he wasn't going to get anything but lies, Sesshomaru finally gave into his want. His large hand wrapped around her thin neck, and the enraged demon slammed her against the nearest wall. Her clawed hand came up to dig into his hand, bit it did no good.

The demon lord narrowed his eyes the women was squirming and gasping like a fish out of water. He leaned his face in close, and her movement immediately halted.

"Where. Is. My. Mate?"

She looked at his with wide and unbelieving eyes. He squeezed harder.

"Wait! O-Okay!"

The grip loosened and Anna spent a moment coughing. When she finished, he noted a good amount of fear in her eyes.

"I don't know exactly whats going on, but Kanori was upset about you and Rin, well you know. Secretly he wants her to his self."

Sesshomaru frowned, annoyed with his self that he didn't foresee his generals early attraction to Rin as a future issue.

"What is the task that she had been tricked into doing?".

Anna bit her lip, no doubt surprised he knew so much.

"The task, is to travel to the north, and kill Kaso. If she fails she was told not to come back."

Kill Kaso? Surely Kanori knew that would start the war. He released Anna, turning as her body hit the floor.

"How long ago did they leave?"

"This morning, not long after you left."

He rubbed his head. They could be anywhere by now; his choices of action were limited. He feared for Rin's safety above all else. In that moment,k his decision was made. He knew the assassination attempt would end in failure.

Kaso no doubt would take her prisoner, seeing that he knew the girl was his. He would use any and all resources against Sesshomaru, including bait like Rin. He had no choice. He would unleash the fury of his vast army and march north, initiating a war for his beloved little girl.

_**V**_

Rin coughed, and brought a dirty hand black hand to her mouth. The room shook with another explosion, and she wondered for the hundredth time what was going one outside. Using the stream of light that shot through a crack in the wall, the small woman surveyed her cell again.

There wasn't much; rusty poles kept her incarcerated and the floor was wet and dirty. A few time she swore she could hear rats scurry past her. The skin around her ankle was rubbed raw by the tight chain that bound her to the wall.

Sneezing, she cursed Kanori. She should have seen through this poorly thought out plan from the start. All of her hopes rested on the note that she had left for Sesshomaru. Suddenly tied, Rin rested her dirty face on her cut knees.

Her eyes drifted shut, and her brain took her though the events of the last three days.

_The first day of travel was done in silence. She stayed a good 10 feet behind Kanori at all times. She didn't trust him in the slightest. This entire mission seemed farfetched and flat out stupid, but if it was what Sesshomaru wanted her to do then she would do it. _

_In a days travel they reached the northern lands and crossed with ease. Kaso was indeed too full of his self; he had no border patrols or stations anywhere in sight. Rin almost scoffed. It would be his undoing, that cocky attitude. _

_The sun was getting dangerously low, and she wondered if she would be completing her task tonight or tomorrow. As if reading her thoughts, Kanori turned his head back towards her. _

"_We will arrive sometime tomorrow night. It would be in your best interest to strike then rather than later." _

_She didn't acknowledge him, and he said nothing in return. When it became dark, they found a clearing and rested there. Rin kept her arms crossed and her eyes closed, though her ears were fully alert. The twins leaned on the tree she was against. _

_Kanori's voice came clear from across the clearing. _

"_Tomorrow I will not be able to accompany you the entire trip. I have business I have to complete for Sesshomaru." _

_Again, she choose not to answer. All was silent. The night passed quickly and the day even quicker. It was just starting to become dark when they were attacked. Black blurs flew around her, making her stop and clutch the twin blades. _

_Kanori drew his own sword; his face displaying a strongly annoyed expression. Then, five people materialized around Rin. A quick glance at her traveling companion told her he was in a similar situation. _

_She gripped her blades and pulled them out of their holds, glaring around at the assailants that surrounded her. One lunged forward at her; his arm swung in one fluid but slow motion. She dodged the attack easily, bringing her arm down and sending the end of her left blade through his torso. _

_His howl of pain fell on deaf ears as she sense another attack coming from her rear. She spun on her toes, crouching down low and swinging a falchion through the knees of the stunned foe. She flicked her wrist and Aimi ct down a third attacker. She made quick work of the last two with Misaki before thrusting her blades away from her. _

_The blood that tainted the shiny metal glided off and satisfied Rin returned the twins to their sheaths. Her brown eyes scanned the clearing. In addition to the cut and lifeless bodies of her opponents, five or six more tatter bodied lay a few steps away. Kanori appeared then, still looking terribly annoyed. His once tight and neat braid was now messy and loose. He advanced on her quickly. _

"_I have to leave now, I have business to attend to. Keep heading in this direction and you will reach Kaso's fortress in a few hours. Stay hidden, and do what you must." _

_He lingered, taking in her hard stare, before leaving. Rin watched his back until it disappeared through the woods. The skies were darkening. After a few moments, she started in the direction that would take her to her fate. She assumed it was nearly 12 at night when she stole her first glance of the castle. _

_For moment she sat, observing, calculating, waiting. Overall, the placed looked lightly guarded. She adjusted Aimi and Misaki so that they crossed on her back before crawling out towards the first and last gate. _

_Two guards stood watch; one dozed in a chair while the other busied his self with a bowl of food. Slipping from under the brush that had concealed her, Rin extracted a long pointed knife from her hip. She sneaked up behind the chair, covering the man's mouth before dragging the metal across his throat._

_The second guard saw her before she could take a second step towards him. Before he could open his mouth and yell, Rin lifted her arm and expertly threw the knife. It stuck in the chest, and Rin didn't bother staying and watching the man slowly fall to a heap on the ground. _

_The courtyard was empty. It took her all but five seconds to get to the large front door on the other side. Deciding it wasn't too smart to enter through the front door, Rin followed the structure of the building away. A door on the far backside was open, and soon Rin found herself in the large kitchens._

_Suddenly remembering her scent was making her an easy target, the woman quickly glanced around. __She quickly grabbed a bucket and filled it up to the brim with water from the pump. Careful to not make noise, she slowly dumped the water on her hair and clothes. _

_After a rigorous wringing out of her hair and clothes, Rin took a deep breath. _

_'Sesshomaru' _

_Her nimble but wet feet carried her from the kitchen to the hall. She had no clue where Kaso slept, or even if he was asleep. She quickly climbed the large staircase to the second level of the huge castle. Her body pressed flat against the wall as voices drifted from a nearby room. _

_Rin craned her neck to hear better; her feet carried her a bit closer. _

"_Sesshomaru will be a vicious component in a war, Lord Kaso. I do not find it wise to go against him."_

_There was a shuffling, and then nothing. Something sharp tapped a hard surface. _

"_I don't really care for your opinion on the matter. If Sesshomaru gives me just cause, I will not hesitate to march my forces to his door step." _

_So into the conversation, Rin didn't detect a person coming up on her until it was too late. The demon reached pass her and opened the door. His other hand pushed her roughly inside. She feel ungracefully on her hands and knees, gasping quietly of her discovery. _

_Slowly, she made herself lift her head and look up. Kaso was grinning wildly at her; his red eyes burning into her face. _

"_Nice of you to join us, Sesshomaru's little toy." _

So now she sat in the dirty holding cells of the castle. Her swords were taken away from her, and she was dragged literally from the second floor all the way to the dungeon. She was silently fuming, and unsure of her future. She had failed, and that meant there was no returning to her beloved Sesshomaru.

**Done! Phew! This took me a while, but I finished. *smiles* Welp, leave me a review, share with me your thoughts ;) Now I must finish the next chapter of _Corporate Takedown_. If you haven't already, check it's awesomeness out. Signing out!-AF**


	10. Bleeding Love

**Okay, so I may have lied LOL. This is not the last chapter, but second to last =D. I started typing this chapter as soon as I finished chapter 2 of my other fic. I'm on the role ;]. Anyways, lets just go straight to the story. Thx to all that reviewed. Please enjoy-AF**

**Chapter 10- Bleeding Love**

When Rin woke she knew instantly she was no longer in the dark, miserable, wet and isolate cell she had become accustomed to waking up in. Her surroundings were transparent and in motion; swirls of purple and white danced together to create an unreal effect.

Her legs were weak, but after a few moments of stumbling and falling she found herself supported on them. Small, shuffle like steps lead her in no particular direction. She wasn't even sure if there was a such thing as direction in this strange world.

Every direction she looked in all turned out to be similar; the endless swirling and light colors lead to no where in particular. For the briefest of moments, Rin thought she was dead. A bright light was suddenly apparent; The tattered woman used her dirty arm to protect her light sensitive eyes.

Being in the dark for however long she was sitting in that cell (she had lost track of time) made her body jerk slightly at the now unfamiliar energy. Slowly, she used squinted eyes to peer over her torn sleeve. Her mouth became slightly agape; her arm dropped completely and she stared openly into the light.

A man shirtless man, with a sculptured chest and pale skin, still submerged in the bright light. It slowly dissipated, and his features became more prominent. Long black hair caressed his back side until it tickled his thighs; bright yet solid black eyes was what made him seem like a dark god of some type.

He was watching her moments carefully, monitoring her every foot step that brought her wrecked self closer to his profound beauty. She found herself mumbling, over and over over again, but the words were unclear to her. When she was an arms length from the hard gazed man, she suddenly made sense to herself. Rin became bold. She pushed her words further out of her mouth, to become clear and understandable.

"Where is this place?" 

As if her question was what made him aware, he looked around the space of color and swirl. His pupil-less dark abysses landed back on her.

"This, is your subconscious Rin. You control this world."

_My world?_

Confusion bombarded her mind then; the colors around them darkened and began swirling angrily around each other.

"You effect the surroundings that we grace. Concentrate. Where do you want to be?" 

Rin let her eyes roam the mystery man. She squeezed them shut then. A soft breeze stretched lazy fingers along her cheeks and brought a warm sensation through her body. Her eyes reopened. They were standing on a grassy hill top; below them the green pasture ran on seemingly forever. Above them, the sky was a bright pink. Flowers were popping out of the ground and speeding through there's life phases in mere seconds.

No sun existed in this place.

Another breeze hit her face, and Rin suddenly felt as calm as the silent man behind her seemed.

"Why am I here?"

She turned around, seeking the answer she asked from the dark appearing man. Was he even a man? A monster, perhaps?

_I am no monster. And we are here because you have lost hope. Your demon body has thrown your human out of command, and pushed you back to this place. It seeks to be set free and find your mate, but you waste your time as if failure already touches your soul. _

So he could read her mind. She wondered who exactly was this..._being_.

"There is no hope now. I have failed the mission, and Sesshomaru will not have me. I may as well die in that cell for all it's worth."

The location suddenly changed, and they were standing in the mist of a volcano eruption. The force of the heat created wind pushed their hair back and started a sound of whipping strands. Lava, hot and molten and fiery, made its way between the two; leaving a trail of hardened rock behind. The air was piquant .

"You're foolish to think that even if this mission of yours was true, that Sesshomaru could have the power to reject his chosen mate. You subdued him before, you have seen the ability of fate. Why do you doubt?" 

Tears cleared a streak of dirt from her cheeks. They fell in quiet, heavy drops that made the ground seethe on contact.

"I...I don't know."

Everything went blank for a moment; nothing stretching around them but complete whiteness. Then, the roar of a waterfall sounded. The grounded seemed to paint itself brown with the rocks of the riverbank, and the blue of the water showed her reflection.

"Who are you?"

He said nothing, only staring at her with those ebony devoid eyes. They seemed familiar, yet different. As if he had cut the eyes from someone she knew and kept them for himself.

_You know who I am_

Yes. She did.

"Yurin?"

He didn't answer, but Rin knew it was the furry beaver she had met in the forest that faithful day.

"What must I do, Yurin? I'm locked up, and Kaso has no doubt issued war against Sesshomaru. Yurin? Yurin, what must I do!"

She looked at him, wanting help, feeling lost, and so defeated. The world began to fade, but it was none of her doing.

_The mark. The mark with set everything back to as it was, back to make it all right._

The floor seemed to be disappearing, the ground slowly giving way to the collapsing world.

"The mark? I don't understand! What's happening?"

She cried out as the ground was snatched form beneath her; Yurin seemed to disappear.

_You human heart has battled the demon's control of your body. Your going back. Remember, Sesshomaru can not and will not deny fate. Make it as it was, Rin._

Rin shot up; the chain that held her firmly to the wall snatched her back when she tried to go too far. For a moment she sat, confused about where she was. When it dawned on her that she was in her cell, she let out a dejected sigh.

What would she do now? She had no means of releasing herself from the unbreakable shackles that confined her. At that thought the metal holding her leg shined brightly, turning a raging red before shattering into pieces.

_Go now. Time is against you. You have until sunrise._

Silently, she thanked Yurin. She scrambled to he feet, running to the cell's bars. They did the same as the chain had; in a blink of an eye the metal was nothing but a shredded mess on the ground. It wasn't hard to find the door that led up form the dungeon. He eyes could see nearly perfect in the dark now.

Her sore but determined body carried her up the long twisting staircase as fast as the pain would allow her. Somewhere in the castle, something rumbled and shook violently. She lost her footing for a moment; her hands wildly reached out and by chance caught onto a stone that jutted out of the wall.

She shook the shock off, and continued to move upwards. There was a table at the door that rested at the top of the staircase. Ami and Misaki sat, waiting patiently for their new master to wield them again. Rin picked the swords up tenderly; she ran the cold metal across her cheek before setting them back down.

She walked across small landing and grasp a spare pair of hakama and hoari. Just her luck. She took no time at all in shredding her clothes that had been reduced to rags, and putting on the fresh attire. Tearing off a bit of the fabric form the end of the hoari, Rin wet it with water that dripped in one corner and wiped her face and hands as much as possible.

Another piece of cloth was teared of to make a makeshift ponytail holder. Satisfied with her quick clean up, she strapped her weapons on her back and prepared to open the door and step into the hall. It was eerily empty.

Her bare feet carried her silently down it and into the next one, using an odd sense of direction she never before possessed. Strangely the entire place seemed deserted. She crossed what looked to be a dining room; one hand reached behind her to pull of Ami if necessary.

She caught the sound of a wall being brushed against, and took off in the direction. A shadow moved against her; detecting her silent advancement and trying to make a run for it. Her hand shot out and caught the man by the shoulder.

Using strength she just learned she possessed, Rin slammed the man backwards and onto the floor. The demon moaned in pain, and glared at her with his sharp and bent fangs exposed. Unfazed, she unsheathed Ami and held it painstakingly close to his throat.

"Where is everyone? Speak quickly before I slit your throat."

He seemed repulsed by her words, but the fear in his scent was more then satisfying.

"Kaso marched his army to Shikyo Valley; that's where the greatest battle of our time is going to take place."

He laughed; a rough, deep throaty sound that unsettled Rin's stomach.

"Sesshomaru will be blown away."

He continues laughing, letting the ugly noise grow until Rin could not stand it. Withdrawing her sword, she kicked the demon hard in the stomach. He sputtered and gripped his abdomen at the sound of cracking ribs.

She turned her back to him, and searched around for the door until she found it, open, giving her a view of the outside world. It was raining. Dreary drops of water came down relentlessly on her head. It was dark and gray; the sky a deep charcoal color. To the west, a dark reddish swirl broke up the blackness of the sky.

The woman took off running; her heart beating in her chest and her eyes narrowing against the rain. Yurin's words echoed through her head.

_Time is against you. You have until sunrise._

She wondered what he meant, but decided she didn't want to come close to finding out.

_**V**_

They were coming, Sesshomaru knew this. The rain was unforgiving; his pale hair stuck to his face like snakes. He had traded in his usually all white apparel for a black set; the emblem of the west still in scarlet going down his hoari's arm.

He was ready. He knew this is what would become of the night days ago, when Rin left. He had sat with his army; waiting, waiting. Their waiting was coming to a close. Shikyo Valley was a large sparse field; dozens upon dozens of battle have broken out here over the course of time. Now, it was his turn to mark the old soil with fresh blood.

The marching was faint, but he heard it. They would be here in less then an hour. A familiar scent reached his nose, despite the rain. Though very faint, he knew the scent of his general well. Said man stepped up the hill that looked over the valley like a spectator's booth.

Sesshomaru hesitated, keeping his emotions in check in regards to the ultramarine eyed man. He ached for his mate to be by him, safe, and not in the manipulating clutches of his enemy. Kanori was to blame, just as Anna had been before he ended her life.

Kanori came to stop some feet behind him. The sound of the rain pounding down was all that filled the silence.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stared up at the dark sky, letting his eyes trace the dark crimson stain that seemed out of place. Even the sky knew of the impending bloodshed that would take place this night.

"Where were you, Kanori."

Silence again. The man behind him shuffled.

"I had some business to take care of. I apologize for not telling you my Lord. Please forgive m-ouff"

Sesshomaru looked into the surprised crystal eyes that born into his face. Kanori's hand griped the shiny metal that protruded from his belly; his face twisted in agony when his lord ripped out the offending weapon.

He fell to his knees, hands pressing hard on the gushing wound.

"She will never be yours for taking, Kanori. You would have done good to know that. Nevertheless, the situation is too far gone now. You have placed my mate in potential danger, and for that you will never be forgiven."

Kanori seemed to freeze, but his face stayed neutral. He looked up with no emotion in his eyes or face now.

"Will you kill me, my lord? Is that the fate of your general?"

The Taiyoukai scoffed; his arm moved to secure the sword back at his hip. He turned away from the injured man, returning his gaze to the stars.

"You better pray that she comes back without so much as a broken nail, Kanori." He turned his head slightly, giving him a look only a stone cold killer could muster.

"Because if she does, I will rip you, piece by piece, until you resemble powder. You will not die until every single one of your bones shattered to dust."

Solders were suddenly there, gripping the former general by his forearms and dragging him away; Leaving Sesshomaru to wonder where Rin was at that exact moment.

He was brought out of his thoughts as a horn vociferate into the darkness, the battle cry reaching his ears and those of his soldiers behind him. The great lord grasped his sword and drew it. His arm stretched out to showcase the whetstone of his power. The rain hit it harshly, sending diluted drops of red down the blade and onto the ground.

He watched, calmly, as his numbers marched out onto the field that the hill overlooked. Perfect, in synch with one another, with looks of pure destruction upon their faces. He jumped down, and landed gracefully on the sliding mud.

Kaso appeared then, his own army marching behind him. They stopped, suddenly, still 100 feet from the dog's troops. All was silent. The field was getting more and more muddy.

Across the field, Sesshomaru could see the cocky grin on Kaso's face. His red eyes were wide with excitement. The two lords met in the center of the field; each had a tight grip on the sword that gleamed in the water.

"Last chance, Kaso."

The other demon uttered a dark laugh. He grinned then, glancing at the sky before looking back at Sesshomaru.

"Are we gonna start this thing before or after sunrise?"

Sesshomaru, never taking kindly to insult, lunged first; his arm swung his blade cleanly through the air that Kaso occupied not a second before. He spun around and his sword connected with Kaso's. He pushed him back and the two lunged at each other again.

Battle cries ignited from both sides of the field, and the ground rumbled with the running soldiers. The gap between the two was sucked away and there was a deep quiet before the two armies collided. The air filled with the clang of metal and the cried of those who had fallen.

The first of the blood split and stained the ground.

They were pressing swords against one another; Kaso leaned in close and chuckled.

"By the way, thank you for that little gift you sent. I thoroughly enjoyed her."

Of course, Kaso had not touched Rin, but any reaction he could extract from the demon lord was worth the little lie. Sesshomaru drew his sword back and kicked Kaso square in his chest. The red eyes man let out a gruff noise before landing on his back.

He was quick to jump up out of the way of Sesshomaru's angry swing that would of took his head clean off. He was obviously angry; his eyes teetered dangerously between a golden wheat and a deadly red.

Sesshomaru growled.

"You've guaranteed your excruciating death today, Kaso"

_**V **_

She was coming. She was so close. The sound of metal hitting metal and tearing through bodies made it seem like she should have been in the middle of the vicious battle, not miles away. She jumped to another thick tree branch, hardly catching her breath before grabbing for the next branch.

She broke the tree line and landed on the soft ground. The rain had stopped. She searched the dark skyline for any sighs for sunrise, but found none. The dark red swirl in the sky was close now. She took off again through the open field, hoping, praying.

A light in front of her made her slid to a quick stop and look up. Yurin's pale body hovered above the ground, as if he was too good to the touch the wet mud beneath. She cocked her head at him, slightly annoyed that he was halting her process. There was no telling when she sun would rise.

"Yurin, what is it?"

His black eyes bore into hers.

_Sesshomaru will not win this war on his own. _

Rin licked her lips, processing the information quickly. In her mind her mate's face appeared. She couldn't imagine someone as up front and determined as Sesshomaru losing anything.

"Why?"

An explosion sounded from somewhere in the distance. She didn't feel the ground shake until a few moments later. She was close.

_Kaso has a trick up his sleeve. It will cause the end of the great Lord Sesshomaru if you do not stop him._

The woman huffed, but listened intently. She recalled during the times Sesshomaru and she spent together, he had told her once or twice of the back door tactics the North often used to win against other powers.

"So tell me, what is Kaso planning to do?"

_Have to ever heard of a **Siren**?_

Rin thought for a moment, the name ringing several bells in her head. She remembered learning about something called Sirens in her Greek mythology class back in her present time during college. She nodded when the complete memory and definition came to mind.

"The Sirens were three sea nymphs who lured sailors to their death with a bewitching song. They were formerly handmaidens of the goddess Persephone. But when the girl was secretly abducted by Haides the god of the underworld, the sirens were given bodies of birds to assist their search for her. They eventually gave up and settled on the island of Anthemoessa.

"The Sirens were later encountered by the Argonauts who passed by unharmed with the help of Orpheus, the poet drowning out their music with his song. Odysseus also sailed by, bound tightly to the mast, his men blocking their ears with wax. The Sirens were so distressed to see a man hear their song and yet escape, that they threw themselves into the sea and drowned.

But what does that have to do with Kaso? That's Greek mythology, nothing like that would exist in Japan."

Yurin shook his head.

_Kaso has something similar to the deadly sirens. A beautiful women by the name of Seirenes will play the role a Siren had long ago. Her voice is bewitching, and no power of man can stop the spell it will cast over him. Sesshomaru will not suspect trickery on a degree this high; he will be spell drawn before he realizes. That is when Kaso with kill him._

Absorbing all of the words Yurin had injected into her mind, Rin felt a second skin of anger and determination settle over her body. She was his only hope of surviving, as much as he didn't know. She would not fail him this instance.

"I see. Thank you, Yurin. You have helped me much in the last few months. I have a debt to you."

But he was gone; nothing but field and dark sky's replacing the spot he had once occupied. She gathered her strength, and pushed off of her heels. Her pace was quick and even; her jaw set and her eyes narrowed in concentration.

She followed the increasing sounds of obvious battle. Down the clearing was a huge and impossibly steep hill. When she reached it, she stopped to assess it. Another explosion rocked the ground, and Rin thought of Sesshomaru stopping cold in his fight to listen to Seirenes.

Her clawed hand dug into the moist earth, and her other hand followed suit a few inches higher. Her foot kicked in a foothold, and soon she was moving up the hill with increasing speed. She was nearly to the top when she felt a gush of air rush by her.

She crawled onto the landing; upward eyes caught hold of a mystical creature. Her face was of staggering beauty, framed by luscious looking black tresses. Her upper body was nude; the creamy color of her skin free for anyone to gaze at.

Feathers stuck to her body along her lower half, including the broad wings she expanded inflight. Her mouth opened, and Rin gasped in horror. Her eyes scanned the blood soaked field frantically as she ran down the incline; when she caught sight of silver she screamed his name.

She watched him and Kaso shoot away from each other, and Kaso turned and disappeared. She was running hard, screaming for him not to listen and to cover his ears. His face was half turned to her, but a melody rang out then.

He paused, and Rin saw his eyes glaze over. The music continued; a soft, irresistible sound that had all the men of the battlefield slowing to a stop. Soon, nothing filled the air but Seirenes's magical voice.

To Rin, it was just another song. But to the men gaping on the field it was an enchantment they could not fight. She watched, choking back a moan, as Sesshomaru dropped his sword and fell to his knees.

She was still running, gasping, trying to make it to him. That was when Kaso appeared again, a liquid oozing from his ears. Of course, he would have the things necessary to block out the beautiful song. Over head the human bird circled around Shikyo Valley.

Kaso drew his sword. A victorious crackle escaped his throat; his arm swung then. The brilliant metal coming around quickly to meet Sesshomaru's neck. The sound of tearing flesh filled the air, and blood kissed the ground.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion; Kaso's grin of success slowly became one of surprise. Rin gripped the blade that went half an inch through her torso. Blood from her hand dripped onto the blade and then to the ground.

In one quick motion, she yanked the weapon out of her side and squeezed the cutting edge of the sword. It shattered; shots of white and silver shooting everywhere around them. Catching Kaso in his surprised stupor, Rin gripped her side and brought her leg up to met his face.

The force of her kick sent his body flying backwards in the air until he hit the ground and slid on his back further away. She knew she didn't have much time before he would be back on his feet and charging. There was no way she could take Kaso by herself.

Her eyes frantically searched the ground, and lit up. A bow and a quiver of arrows laid not too far from her. She crawled out, and quickly collected the weapons. A quick glance told her that Kaso was starting to get up, but slowly.

His angered growl sent shots of fear through her body. In a fast motion she was on her feet, the quiver forgotten and she aimed the drawn arrow into the sky. Her power consumed the arrow then, making the bow and her person appear to be engulfed by blue flames.

She close one eyes, moving her arms with Seirenes's movements in the sky. Kaso was on his feet now, picking up his sword and making short steps towards her. His beaten up face showed bared bloody fangs that protruded from his mouth.

Rin closed her eyes, and let the arrow go. She was sudden gripped by the arm and thrown to the ground. Her eyes opened to reveal the angry demon lord standing over her; his eyes were circles of molten fire. He was readying to kill her. His blade lifted and shot down, and Rin found herself remembering the intimate night she had shared with Sesshomaru.

_I love you... _

The blade tore through the skin and flesh of her stomach. Her cry dies in her throat, and she watched through blurry vision as Kaso grinned nastily. Behind him, she watched the Siren fall slowly to the ground. She had hit it. A smile took over her lips.

She almost didn't see the blur of white as Kaso was pushed off of her, his sword forgotten and left behind in her gut. The world was bleeding white. Her eyes captured the sight of Sesshomaru digging his hand into Kaso's chest and ripping out the very organ that kept him alive.

A defeated roar left his mouth as his knees hit the ground, and he was dead before his face hit the muddy soil.

Sesshomaru's face came into view then, his pale skin marked with cuts and dirt. Rin attempted her best smile, and weakly lifted a hand to trace his cheek. Around them, the battle was raging again, but none seemed to take notice of the Lord and his dying mate.

His golden eyes took on a sad hue; his hand gripped hers tightly and she could barely make out what he was saying to her. In the horizon, the darkness was being lifted; the sun was fighting it's way up over the hills.

Yurin's words came to her then. She exhaled shakily, wondering what surprise the sun would bring. Her head was turned to the side; Sesshomaru's face disappeared and the sight of the rising sun replace him. The rays where reaching out now. The shadow being pushed back as the light took over.

It was so very close to capturing them too, when a sharp pain had her gasping. Her mate came back into view, his mouth moving but the words never reached her ears. Blood slid down his chin from his mouth, and Rin wondered faintly if he was trying to tell her he loved her.

The sun hit them.

Everything in the back ground faded away, and bleed white. Even Sesshomaru's tight hold on her began to fade as everything went dark.

**Don't worry, it doesn't end here. Review please-AF**


	11. Revival The Ending

***Bows * Well, ladies and gentlemen, with this chapter brings an ending. But do not fret! For the ending is beautifully satisfying, (well I hope so) lol. Also, I'm hoping a certain reviewer doesn't kill me ;) Only happy endings exist in my book. With that said, read on. Enjoy-AF**

**Chapter 11- Revival; The Ending**

She felt oddly comfortable. Warmth enveloped her body from all angles. Birds were singing in the distance, and beside her she could feel the presence of another. It was all so enjoyable. She never wanted to get up. She was just so content.

_'What?'_

Rin sat up in the bed then. Her hands frantically pulled up the pale yellow tank top she was wearing. Her belly was smooth and flat, nothing out of the ordinary except for a light brown scar that ran near her belly button.

"How?"

A hand snaked around her waist then, pulling her upwards on the bed. The offender dipped their head down, and gently placed a kiss on the mark. Golden eyes gazed up at her. Sesshomaru's hair was slightly ruffled from sleep; he blinked lazily.

"How what, love?"

Rin was suddenly tense with realization. She looked around. The room was large; the bed was sitting on a raised platform, a huge flat screen television was mounted on a far wall, and thick expensive looking curtains were drawn across a glass screen door.

The modernness of the room spoke volumes to her. She was no longer in traditional Japan. Her chocolate eyes fell back on Sesshomaru, who was looking at her with a confused expression. An expression?

_'Sesshomaru has an expression?'_

Her fingers gently touched his cheek, outlining his jaw bones slowly. With another thought, one of her hands reached up and felt her neck. The two small holes warmed on her touch. The happiness that filled Rin at that exact moment was one she would never be able to describe.

It filled her soul to the very core; all her hard work and effort had paid off. Relief, happiness, and excitement all mixed together must have been shining in her eyes. Sesshomaru was looking at her now as if she had grown two heads.

He moved and settled between her legs, and wrapped his strong and taunt arms around her mid-section.

"What's with you this morning?"

Unable to contain herself any longer, Rin slide her arms around his head and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was eager on her part, but Sesshomaru was still shaking off the early morning energy absence. He kissed her back lazily, not aware of the situation Rin had found herself in.

Thrown off by his lack of excitement, Rin pulled back. Absentmindedly, her fingers strayed through the messy hair of her mate. His own hand pulled back from around her, and intertwined with them.

At that moment, her eyes caught the flashy wedding band that graced his ring finger. Rin mused to herself for a moment, trying to understand what was going on exactly. Perhaps, Sesshomaru was unaware of her journey, and even though she was just 'waking up' to this life, he had been living it for quite some time.

That would explain his lack of enthusiasm. She signed in relief, but more troubling thoughts plagued her. She couldn't remember anything from their current life together; everything for her left off on that cold wet morning on the war field.

How would she tell him? How could she make him understand without messing everything up?

Apparently, Sesshomaru was oblivious to his wife's inner turmoil. In one swift movement he had picked her up, and was now heading towards a slightly cracked door. He pushed it open with his foot, and Rin realized that it was a bathroom.

She took a moment to take in the calming lavender colors, the lush looking bathroom rugs, and the huge mirror that stretched the entire length of a far wall. Now obvious of Sesshomaru's, and quite possibly hers too, incredible wealth, Rin smiled in awe.

Her husband sat her down on a bench that was soft and comfortable, before walking into the grand shower. A few seconds later the sound of water hitting tile sounded, and steam rose swiftly to fog the mirror.

Sesshomaru was working on his t-shirt across the room; he seemed so into undressing that only when he was down to his boxers ( Rin had a hot blush burning on her cheeks) did he suddenly turn to look at her.

"Do you plan on taking a shower with your clothes on?"

Rin, confused and dazed, just looked at him. His look of amusement turned to one of concern. Again, the availability of his emotions was something that would take time to get use to. Even so, Sesshomaru still possessed the 'cold' factor in his face, and Rin found comfort in it.

Before he could reach her, Rin's brain started to function. She giggled, and stood up to evade his reaching hands. She suddenly felt different, as if this situation was so normal for her. She wasn't startled when information was all of the sudden entering her mind.

In fact, she should of known that the many years she had spent with Sesshomaru post Kaso's death would eventually come flowing through her system. Now, she noted, was a normal shower that they took together every morning when neither of them had to work.

Only a giggle escaped her throat as memories of their more intimate moments surfaced. Sesshomaru standing there in his boxers was nothing. He had nothing she hadn't seen before already a million times. Quite literally.

Stern hands grabbed her then, stopping her attempt to dash to the other corner of the bathroom. A knowing expression was the look he wore. Her shirt was pulled up, over her head, and thrown to the floor. Her bra was then unclasp, and he lifted her to take off her sleeping shorts. Once she was completely naked, Sesshomaru pushed her under the stream of water before shutting the glass door behind them.

When he had taken off his boxers, she didn't know. All she could really think about was how good his hard, chiseled body felt when she was pressed against it. A sign escaped her lips when his hand tangled in her hair, and began messaging her scout.

For a moment, they shared the moment together in bliss; the serenity was cloaking them softly just as the warm water was. Eventually, the couple washed and turned off the water. Nether one paid much attention to their state of undress; everything was too beautiful to soil with unbecoming sexual thoughts.

He held her, her body tightly wrapped in a towel, close to his chest. Rin felt his breath tickle her ear.

"Did you wake up today, Rin?"

She processed the murmured question, turning it in the hands of her mind. Playing dumb wasn't a sensible option, so she would not reply with a 'hmm?'. Instead, she pulled back and locked eyes with him. Using both of her hands to grasp his pale face, the small woman tenderly kissed the tip of his nose.

"Yes."

He was silent for a moment, but pulled her back to nuzzle his nose in the crook of her neck. His tongue was a warm sensation on the sensitive bite marks.

"Yurin told me that you would 'wake up' one day. That day that I almost lost you. He said it will be the same as always, though. Only your sense of presence has changed, and even that will fade to make you believe you were here yesterday."

Rin didn't respond. Instead, she examined her fingers. The nails that graced them were dull and pathetic. She created space between them again, and pulled his hand from around her waist to examine. His claws were ever apparent; long and sharp and dangerous.

Did that mean she was no longer occupying a demon body?

As if reading her mind, Sesshomaru took her hand in his and kissed it softly. His obvious displays of affection made him feel so different, but at the same time if was befitting of him. It was as if the stoic Sesshomaru had been possessing the real and much softer man.

"After Kaso was killed, and the sun rose, you reverted back to your human form. It made little difference, seeing that your human traits were already unmistakably obvious"

As he talked, her mind was displaying the events vividly. She remembered him taking her back to the estate, and then the slow recovery she undertook. The inevitable mating came soon after she was nearly back to full health.

Rin laughed to herself, recalling Sesshomaru's obvious impatience with her slower healing human body. While she was healing, however, Kanori escaped. He was never located again. She found out much later from Sesshomaru that Anna had fallen to his blade; the knowledge at fist left an odd feeling of sympathy.

Rin shook her head, and promptly dismissed her thoughts. She found herself on the bed, leaning back on her elbows. Sesshomaru was walking towards another door in the room. It came open, and the lights on.

The closet was simply amazing. From her place on the bed, she could see the many racks of clothes along the walls. On side said, _His_, and the other said, _Hers_.

He was back at the bed minutes later; she noticed the towel around his waist was becoming dangerously loose. He placed a pair of red panties beside her along with a matching bra. Rin reached for them, and with a playful smile on her face, threw them on the floor.

Sesshomaru paused, and gave her a look. He bent, grabbed the material, and sat it back on bed. When it was sent flying back to the plush carpet below, the man growled. Suddenly, she was pushed further back on the bed, and her pale legs were pulled apart.

Her towel fell from around her, and laid limply on the bed. A gasp sprung up out of her throat when o his hand grabbed and squeezed one of her breast. A smirk adorned his face.

"We have somewhere to be, Mrs."

His actions, however, told her that he had other intentions. He slid down her body, kissing the soft skin of her stomach and naval until he reached his goal. Rin pushed herself up on her elbows; her mouth opened to utter a complaint but it closed instantly.

Her head rolled back on her shoulders when she felt his tongue flick across her scared pearl. His face was buried firmly between her legs while his hands held her thighs upwards. A soft satisfactory growl rumbled from his chest while his inhuman tongue swept across the length of her slit.

Rin trembled slightly beneath him. She let her hands reach down and tangle in his damp hair. Her grip tightened when he continued his torture on her sensitive clit. She watched through hooded eyes as he released his grip on her left thigh, and retracted the deadly claws.

A moan escaped her mouth; her brain already knowing what was coming. His tongue's ministrations stopped then, and she could feel his paired fingers beginning to stretch her. Her hips jerked towards his hand automatically, and another moan was extracted from her.

Sesshomaru, however, wanted to be in control. He grasped her hip and held her down firmly. With her mobility cut off, Rin could only bite her lip as her mate slid his appendages as deep as they would go. His mouth hovered over her closely; the hot breath on her bothered pearl wrecked havoc in her body.

He pumped his digits slowly and sweetly at first; the long unsatisfying strokes had her squirming and begging him for the real thing. Then they sped up, and her gasps came out in short burst that could hardly be contained.

She drew her leg forward, and rested it against his shoulder. Her hands had long ago abandoned his hair; they migrated near her head to pull at the pillow it laid on. Her mate's eyes were on her; those deep pools of gold took in her mixed signs of pleasure and need.

Rin avoided his eyes, choosing to close hers instead and try to concentrate on not coming so soon. But she knew it wouldn't be too long now. Her stomach filled with a noting sensation, and the walls of her tunnel were tightening. Sesshomaru, the expert of her body and pleasure, undoubtedly knew she was close too.

Arching her back, she prepared for the sensation to overtake her and make her body tremble as she called his name, but before she could convulse around his fingers he withdrew them.

The bewildered yet angry expression she shot him only made him more aware of his control over her body. Her hazel eyes watched as he placed his wet fingers in his mouth; the action made her bite her lower lip to keep her moan of satisfaction from surfacing.

In a graceful move, he slide up his wife's body, and placed a light kiss on her lips. Even though her mind was consumed with annoyance at him, she accepted the kiss greedily. The tangy taste of her essence excited her.

Her annoyance quickly dissipated when he shifted, and she felt his hard member prodding at her entrance. Groaning, Rin kissed his throat softly, and urged him on with a whimper. His smirk was cocky, but he obliged. His hands lowered to hook around her legs and bring them up to rest on his broad shoulders before he pressed into her.

The browned eyed woman licked her lips; the feeling of him stretching her walls to their limit almost took her over the edge. Her eyes snapped shut, effectively stopping Sesshomaru's amber stare from boring into her. Nevertheless, it was short lived.

"Look at me, Maaattteee. "

His voice was rough, and when she opened her eyes, she saw his face had lost it's playfulness. His eyes were like piecing needles; they bleed slightly red around the edges. She stayed perfectly still, not wanting to appear disobedient less his less than gentle inner demon told hold. And when he pull out to administer the first thrust, she let her hand slip behind his neck, and brought his face to hers.

Their wet muscles fought each other playfully, but Rin quickly lost the battle when his hips rocked forwarded and his shaft began moving in and out of her. Besides the heavy pants of the two lovers, the room was silent in retrospect.

His pace was a perfect blend between slow and rough. He handled her body with a certain level of tenderness and perfection that could of only been learned through years and years of coupling. Rin felt everything from him; his love, his compassion, his adoration, all of it.

Not only did she feel the contact of their bodies. Along with it was her own love for her life partner, and her undying joy and thankfulness. All of these emotions, together and mixed as one, filled her body and lifted her to new places.

She tightened around him, causing the demon to groan and murmur her name. He pressed his mouth against the area below her ear and signed.

"Come for me, Rin, show me what only I can ever give you."

She groaned, and clutched onto him as his pace quickened; each hard thrust extracting a syllabus of his name. She came, suddenly and violently; her body shuddered and he became unbearably tight inside of her.

His mouth found hers then, and he didn't stop the motion of his hips. She gasped into his mouth when his seed shot forth inside her and warmed her body. They broke the kiss and breathed heavily. Sesshomaru caught is breath first, and rolled from over top of his still gasping wife.

He settled on his side before pulling her body towards his so she could face him. Her smile widened, and she lifted her leg to lay on his hip. Her finger lazily traced the muscles of his chest. The small kisses Sesshomaru was placing on her forehead made her slide further into contentedness.

To Rin, he was so beautiful in every way she could think of. Their rough existence was now a thing of the past, now replaced with only love and respect. She looked up, only to find Sesshomaru gazing thoughtfully at her.

He ran his hand through her hair, minding his claws, and left it resting at the base of her neck.

"What are you thinking about?"

She smiled before reaching down the pull the comforter over their bare bodies.

"You."

His brow creased. His hand on her neck dropped to her covered butt and he playfully squeezed it.

"And what about me are you thinking about?"

Rin made a gesture to show that she was thinking. Grinning, she pushed him onto his back and crawled on top of him.

"I'm thinking, that I want to go again. But I know your so _old _Sesshomaru, so I won't bother you anymore."

A giggle escaped her.

Her husband lifted an eyebrow, and she felt him harden beneath her. His hands firmly gripped her hips.

"Oh? Do you forget that you are hardly any younger, Mate?"

He rubbed against her, turning the smile on her face into a look of pleasure.

"I believe you have a few hundred years on me though, Sesshy."

He growled, and sat up to press her tightly to his chest.

He was lifting her up and lowering her back down on him when there was a quick knock on the door. Before Rin or Sesshomaru could respond, the door flew open. In one quick motion, Sesshomaru moved Rin so she was sitting in his lap facing away from him and pulled the blankets up to cover her breasts.

However, it was a few seconds too late.

A little boy with short silver hair and yellow eyes stood a few feet from the bed; his eyes were wide. Sesshomaru cursed, and slide Rin out of his lap to search for the fresh pair of boxers he had intentions of putting on before Rin tempted him.

His erection gone, he quickly slid them on. Rin, cover wrapped securely around her, faced her son.

"Rai, you can't just walk into mommy and daddy's room like that."

He boy cocked his head, and he pointed at Sesshomaru.

"What was daddy doing to you mommy?"

"Eh, well, um..."

Rin glanced at her mate for help. Seeing his distressed wife, Sesshomaru scooted closer to the edge of the bed.

"Rai, me and-"

There was a loud shuffling noise, and two teens scrambled into the room. The girls were identical; they had matching long chestnut brown hair and a pair of striking amethyst eyes. One yelped, and covered her eyes. The other grabbed Rai's arm.

"I'm sorry, Rai was getting impatient because you said we were going out to eat breakfast today. I didn't think he would come in here."

Nariko tried pulling Rai out of the door, but the boy resisted. He turned to his other sister, Nami.

"Nami, I saw daddy hurt mommy with a stick!"

The two girls stared in horror at their little brother, and an awkward silence fell over the room. Sesshomaru, finally having enough, growled loudly.

"Rai go wait with your sisters downstairs."

"But-"

"Now!"

The three children, all too aware of their father's wrath, scrambled as quickly as possible out of the room. Rin, always the babier of her children, glared at her husband. He glared back.

"Don't look at me like that, Rin."

She opened her mouth to shoot of some smart retort, but thought better of it. Sesshomaru had been in an unusually playful mood as of late, and she didn't want him ignoring her because he was in one of his funks.

She shook her head, enjoying the sensation of having a memory that traveled before waking up this morning. That day on the field felt centuries old now, and Rin relished in the joy of not feeling the jump in the years.

Smiling, she beckoned Sesshomaru over to her with open arms. Sesshomaru, still slightly upset, hesitated but moved to lay in her embrace.

"I'm sorry."

He looked at her, and kissed her chin.

"You have done nothing to be sorry for, Rin."

She signed, thinking back on what had just happened a few moments ago. How were they going to correct this issue now?

"Sess, you know your going to have to talk to Rai."

He was silent, but his silver head bobbed in acknowledgment. They sat there, enjoying each others presence for a moment. She was thinking.

"Sess?"

"hn."

"I was thinking..."

"Yes?"

Rin hesitated, and started playing with his pointed ear.

"_Yes?"_

"I... I want another baby."

He was silent, and for a minute Rin thought Sesshomaru was mad at her. Sesshomaru at one point in time hated hanyous. When they first were mated, there was to be no talk of ever having children. She knew, but she still tried. It took a long time for him to come around to it.

It wasn't until industrialization really kicked in that he started to at least consider the idea. She remembered the day he had come home, a tired look on his face, and dove into her hug. It was random, she had been given up asking him for children decades ago.

He had held her face between his hands, and really looked at her.

"_If I can love you, then I can love anything that we can make together."_

Her first child was a boy, and Sesshomaru named him Akemi. She remembered the first time he had held him, very much apprehensive, and her scared to death that he would reject him. But he held him firmly in his grasp, and Rin had witnessed a look of pure amazement and love in his eyes.

Kioshi was her second born son, placed five years after Akemi was born. Content, Rin had found a new joy with life in taking care of her babies. When they grew up and moved out, however, Rin found herself wishing they were still small.

Even though Sesshomaru loved his children, when she approached him about having more it quickly turned into a heated argument. Only 17 years ago from now did he relent and got her pregnant. With that pregnancy brought her beautiful twin daughters, Nami and Nariko. Rai was an accident, but Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind.

He was always a great father to his kids; that much was undisputed. What Rin still didn't understand was why even after all these years was Sesshomaru still so adamant about having them.

So when he took more than necessary time to answer, Rin was reduced to tears. She was muttering out apologies between chokes of cries, when her mate wiped a claw over her wet cheeks. Her crying softened until it was mere sniffling, and she stared at the demon who was giving her a concerned look.

His finished wiping her face, and leaned forward to softly capture her lips.

"Rin, I told you a long time ago. Do not be afraid to request something of your mate."

She nodded, the memory coming to mind, and sniffed.

"But, Sess, you always get so angry with me when I bring it up. I know you don't want so many hanyou children, but..."

He gazed at her for a moment, letting his hand brush stray strands out of her face.

"Rin, nothing could be further from the truth. It has nothing to do with them being hanyou, that disappeared the moment I held Akemi in my hands. I wasn't aware that you had the wrong assumption for my actions."

"Then, why?"

Her hand was brought up and kissed.

"I fear losing you, Rin. Every day. Your life has been extended to match my own, but you are still human, and you can still die. Carrying and birthing even half demon children is extremely dangerous for a human. Do you understand?"

Awed, Rin nodded. She never would of guessed that was the true reason behind his hardheadedness. Still, the fact remained that she wanted another child, dangerous or not.

"I understand, Sess, but...I just..."

The words she wanted desperately to speak fled her, and she lowered her head in shame. A few seconds later her face was pulled back up, and she felt the sensation of his hand caressing her stomach. He chuckled.

"Mate, no mater what I think, I will always give you what you want."

She was trying to register his words when he leaned in close to her ear, and whispered,

"Your pregnant."

**Yay Rin is sooo lucky *Jealousy * lol. Well, the end had finally came. I really enjoyed writing this story, and I hoped you all enjoyed reading it. Review, Tell me whatcha think ;). -AF **


End file.
